


let this be your crown of thorns

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad!Cor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, accept it!, big-bro!nyx, friendship is magic noct, i took canon and set it on fire and then rebuilt everything from scratch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Noctis is not here to make friends. Noctis is here to defend his kingdom with his dying breath if he has to. But Cor may have a point about Niflheim growing stronger. So Noctis reluctantly summons the strongest fighters from the retainer families that have served the Lucis Caelum family for years.And makes some friends along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is also affectionately known as "Friendship is magic, Noct. ACCEPT IT"

Noctis swung his sword, cleaving the Bombs with ease. He ducked under the burst of magic an Imp sent his way, pulling one of the younger Kingsglaives out the way of another Bomb that had snuck too close.

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” the Kingsglaive shouted.

Noctis gave a curt nod, eyes surveying the battlefield. They had arrived in the market district of the west side of Insomnia, alerted by the daemons appearing.

Daemons. The Daemons from Niflheim were an issue that had plagued the lands, specifically Insomnia, for centuries. No one knew where exactly they came from or why they kept coming back, but one thing known for sure was that they were after the Crystal that the Lucis Caelum family had guarded forever.

Like an old clockwork dance, the daemons would come, inflicting pain and despair in Insomnia, slipping in through shadows. The Lucis Caelum family, the Kings and Queens of Insomnia, would rise up with their retainers and fight the daemons. They would manage, with varying degrees of success, to push the daemons back and seal their pathways into Insomnia with the might of the Crystal. Thus, peace would return to the land for several decades until the cycle started all over again.

Noctis grimaced. The signs had begun to show up. The first manifestation of Imps started just a little over five years ago. Bombs started showing up two years ago. The attacks went from isolated incidents, to once every few months, to now every few weeks.

There was a sound of rumbling, a creaking groan of metal flexing. Noctis swore as he saw an arm manifested from a swirling pool of shadows. No. It couldn’t be.

The ground shook as the daemon stood, looming over all of them.

“Iron Giant,” Noctis shouted. “Fall back!” He had only seen records of them. It wasn’t a daemon the Kingsglaive could easily counter.

His order came too late. The Iron Giant swung its sword, catching several Kingsglaives and sending them scattering like ants.

Noctis cursed, warping to their defense, a slick barrier of ice sliding between the Iron Giant’s sword and the soldiers. “Run!” he barked.

They fled just as the Iron Giant struck again, smacking through Noctis’ barrier. Noctis quickly swapped his sword out for a greatsword, blocking the attacking. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back, and he reached for magic.

He didn’t pull fast enough before the Iron Giant pushed hard enough to send Noctis flying. He cried out in pain, slamming against a wall.

“Your Majesty!” several Kingsglaives shouted, some rushing towards him and the Iron Giant.

“Stay back!” Noctis ordered. He would not have them dying, not today. Hissing, he stood, reaching for the magic again. Lightning rained down as Noctis unleashed a Thunderga spell, charring the Iron Giant black. He repeated the motion, unleashed another three Thunderga in rapid succession. Noctis threw his greatsword straight through its chest and the corpse crumbled to ashes.

He wavered on his feet, biting back the pain and trying to remain upright.

“Your Majesty!”

The last thing Noctis felt were hands catching him.

-.-.-

Noctis took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The familiar ceiling of his bedroom greeted him.

“You’re awake.”

Noctis struggled to sit up, hissing in pain.

“Easy there. The Iron Giant broke your ribs. We had some potions in stock, which healed majority of the damage, but it’ll be tender for a few more days.”

“Cor,” Noctis said. “How bad?”

Cor huffed. “I told you-“

“How bad?” Noctis asked, words sharpening.

“Just one. Kingsglaive Rogatus was the first one hit by the Iron Giant’s sword and took the brunt of the blow,” Cor said kindly. “The rest suffered just broken bones and torn muscles. Nothing that can’t be healed. The worse off got potions, and the rest will just have to let time heal them.”

That was already one too many in Noctis’ book. Rogatus made the tenth Kingsglaive to fall under his command. Five went down a year ago when a Bomb exploded before it could be taken down, the worst loss so far.

Noctis closed his eyes, nostrils flaring.

“You need more help,” Cor said flatly.

“No.”

“The retainer families-“

“No.”

Cor reached out and jabbed Noctis in the forehead. “Brat,” he said. “You know the daemons will continue to get stronger. Today was the first time we saw an Iron Giant. You know that next time it’ll escalate and you’ll be facing two Iron Giants. What happens if a Red Giant shows up?”

“I can handle it,” Noctis said.

“No, you can’t. Not by yourself,” Cor said. “And not unless you want to see more Kingsglaive fall.”

Noctis hissed, feeling as if Cor had driven a knife into his heart and twisted it. His shoulders slumped.

It was true.

Kingsglaives simply didn’t have strong enough magical power. They were too far removed from the bloodline, descendants of those who originally came from the retainer families but were second or third children, who married out. And their children never returned to the main family or were never called to duty, which would have strengthened their magic, thus the magic diluted with the bloodline.The only requirement for Kingsglaive was the ability to summon weapons, the lowest grade of Crystal Magic, and often the only thing a Kingsglaive could do. The rest of the abilities of Crystal Magic were simply out of their reach.

So they could handle the weak Imps or the Bombs that appeared, but never anything stronger, never an Iron Giant. That would be sending them to their deaths in a fruitless battle.

Noctis didn’t want more people dead.

The retainer families, on the other hand, were a different story. Originally, the Founder King blessed his retainers with the magic of the Crystal. That magic intertwined with the bloodline and through their descendants the magic was passed down. Some families lines died out; new ones were added, depending on the magical might of the King or Queen at the time. They could access the higher tiered abilities of Crystal Magic.

They were trained to take down the strongest of daemons and combined together, it should be easy enough to push them back.

“I will bite you,” Noctis threatened.

Cor scoffed. “What are you, eight? I’m summoning them, Noctis. Try and play nice.”

Noctis scowled. He hated this. He hated that Cor had a point. He hated that he couldn’t do this by himself.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He bit Cor.

-.-.-

Ignis turned the letter over in his hand, the heavy weight of paper, the sharp jagged letters written as if in haste. It was a summons.

He was being called to fight against the daemons.

“Ignis.”

Ignis looked up to see Renatus looking at him sadly. “Uncle,” he said. “It’ll be fine.”

Renatus sighed. “I had hoped it would have skipped your generation,” he said. “After the Fall…”

Ignis swallowed hard. The Fall. Fifteen years ago, the daemons had struck, and they struck hard. It was a direct attack on the Lucis Caelum family and their retainers. As a result, the previous king had died and a heavy blow was dealt to the retainer families, driving several to extinction that night.

His own parents perished that night. Ignis had been six and he barely remembered them.

“The previous king was a good man,” Renatus said. “If his son is anything like him, you will be in good hands.”

Ignis nodded. He had never met the current King, but well, there were enough stories spread through the retainer families. They said he was good leader, strong and no-nonsense. There had been rumors about daemons returning, had been for awhile, but there hadn’t been a summons until today.

Renatus squeezed his shoulder. “Come back safely, nephew.”

Ignis smiled. “I will, Uncle.”

-.-.-

“Gladio.” The door to his bedroom swung open.

“Mom,” Gladio said, pulling off his headphones and pausing his music. He frowned at the letter she held in her hand.

Iris handed him the letter. “You’ve been summoned, son.”

Gladio gaped. “What?”

“You heard me,” Iris said. “So go greet the current King and do your best.”

Gladio accepted the letter from her and tried not let the resentment bloom in his heart. This was never supposed to be his burden.

-.-.-

“You’re leaving?! Prom!!!”

Prompto laughed nervously, catching his baby sister in his arms. “There, there, Cindy. It’s not forever.” Or at least he hoped it wasn’t forever.

Cindy only pouted at him harder. “Prom,” she whined. “Don’t go.”

Prompto let loose another nervous chuckle. Admittedly, the idea of moving into the Citadel was pretty daunting. Plus Prompto had never met the current King. Honestly, it was all so nerve wracking.

But his duties as retainer meant he was to be on call 24/7, and as long as the fight against the daemons went on, Prompto was required to stay at the Citadel.

“You’re gonna have to let him go, sweetie.”

Cindy frowned. “Dad!”

Cid stood in the doorway, reaching out to pull her away from Prompto. “Prompto is going to make our family proud,” he said.

Prompto rubbed his wrist, ducking his head. “Is this really okay?” he asked.

“Course it is,” Cid said gruffly. “Don’t forget to tell that buckethead of a brother of mine hello.”

Prompto grinned. “I will!”

He grabbed his bag and opened the front door.

“Here we go,” Prompto said, and stepped out into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis could feel the dread building as he raced down the streets. The streetlights lit the way, the moon hung low in the sky, glowing against the blackness. The alarm had gone off in the north district, near the city wall. And, just like Cor had predicted, they were reporting two Iron Giants this time. 

“ETA 3 minutes!” Nyx called out from his side. 

“Make sure the rest of the group knows not to engage the Iron Giants,” Noctis said, jumping over the fence and crossing the street. “Evacuate any civilians, deal with the Imps and Bombs, but don’t even get close the Iron Giants.”

“Got it, Your Majesty,” Nyx said with a grin. “Those were the standing orders I issued to all of Kingsglaive. All bets are off if you get hurt like last time though.” 

Noctis choked. What. No! “Nyx!” 

“What? You’re our King,” Nyx said. “We’ll catch you.” 

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt,” Noctis barked at him. “If I’m in trouble, leave me!” 

“No can do,” Nyx said. “I will disobey that order and you’re welcome to punish me for it.” 

Noctis growled. “The other retainers will be-”

“They’re not here yet,” Nyx said, cutting him off. “And until you have proper backup, we’re not leaving your back unguarded. Maybe not even after they arrive.” 

Noctis snarled at him. That was exactly what he didn’t want! But there was no more time to argue as they turned the corner and came face to face with the Iron Giants and a hoard of Imps and Bombs. 

The Kingsglaive dispersed, fanning out. Those with ranged weapons sniped the Imps easily enough. There was a batch of civilians, drunk if their tipsy, swaying nature was anything to go by. That would explain why they were out this far; normally no one came this way. 

Noctis ignored them all, trusting the Kingsglaive to do their job. He hit the first Iron Giant with a Blizzardga, freezing it in its track. Noctis threw his Greatsword, knowing Iron Giants were weak to it. The second Iron Giant blocked it; Noctis felt his ears ring from their clash. He skidded back, jumping back to safety. 

But before he could get his bearing, something tugged. Noctis watched the sphere around the two Iron Giant’s hands, sucking and pulling things in. He stabbed his Greatsword into the ground, trying to anchor him. It was no use. The pull was too great, and Noctis flew. 

A bright white light filled the area. 

The Iron Giants screeched, hissing in pain. Several Imps and Bombs vanished in burst of ashes. 

Noctis dropped to the ground, arms and knees scrapping as the gravity attack stopped.

“Light?” he asked. That looked like-

“Are you okay?” A hand extended out to help him up. “Err, um...Your Majesty, right?” 

Noctis blinked up to see a blond-haired man holding his hand out. He brushed it aside, getting to his feet. “Who...?” 

The blond-haired man snatched his hand back, awkwardly shuffling. “Prompto Sophiar, sir. Ah, at your service? I was told to come here?” 

Noctis frowned. “The Sophiar family retainer,” he said. 

“Your Majesty!” Nyx shouted, from across the battlefield. To Noctis’ fear, he looked like he was half-ready to cross and reach Noctis. “Are you all right?”

“Fine!” Noctis hollered back. “See to the civilians!” He glared, willing Nyx not to do anything foolish, like try and engage with the Iron Giants. Noctis had no desire to see the head of the Kingsglaive buried. 

The white light faded and the two Iron Giants screeched, lifting their swords. 

Noctis resummoned his Greatsword. “I hope you can fight,” he drawled. 

Prompto lifted his gun. “Y-yes!” 

They had no chance to attack before there was great slash that cleaved one of the Iron Giants in two. A freezing cold snapped into being, a Blizzardga hitting the second Iron Giant before a dark shadow rained down, slicing it in half. 

Both daemons fell over, dispelling into shadows and ash. 

Noctis pursed his lips, looking at the two newcomers. 

The first, a talk bulky man, flashed a smile as he lifted his Greatsword over his shoulder. “Looks like you started the party without us. I’m Gladiolus Amicitia.” 

The second, with glasses and a suit of all things, merely dusted his hands, banishing a polearm. “I am Ignis Scientia. Apologies for arriving so late.” 

“The Amicita family retainer and the Scientia family retainer,” Noctis said. He scowled. 

So these were the retainers that Cor had summoned. 

“Next time, don’t be late!” Noctis barked. He pivoted, dispelling his weapon and stormed off. 

Blast it all. He didn’t want them here!

-.-.-

Prompto fidgeted, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. 

His first fight against daemons--against Iron Giants no less!--and his very disastrous first meeting with the current King. He sighed. Not surprising he had made a fool of himself. Ugh, this was so hard. 

They padded back into the war room, where Cor was waiting for them. His Majesty was nowhere in sight. 

“Welcome back,” Cor said. 

“Uncle Cor!” Prompto greeted. 

“Uncle?” Gladiolus asked. 

“Ah, Cor Sophiar. The Immortal,” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses. “It is good to meet someone of such high regard.” 

Cor scoffed. “Bah, I’m just a washed-up old man.” He leaned heavily on his cane, stepping towards them. 

“Good to see you all survived,” Cor said. “I’m sure your families taught you that it’s going to get worse from here. Two Iron Giants might be a piece of cake for you now, but don’t let your guard down.” 

The three of them nodded. 

“Where is His Majesty?” Gladiolus asked. “Why isn’t he here?” 

Cor rolled his eyes. “Noctis is probably checking up on the Glaives.” 

“The Kingsglaive?” Ignis asked, puzzled. “Why?” 

“He worries,” Cor said plainly. “And even if he isn’t, Nyx -he’s the head of Kingsglaive- is probably pestering him to relax.” 

Oh. That kinda made sense. Prompto was twenty, and he knew His Majesty was the same age at him. Though there hadn’t been a coronation ceremony, once the previous King had died, his heir was automatically crowned. That meant the current King had been ruling since he was five, and that had to be all kinds of stressful. 

Man, no wonder he was so angry at Prompto and the other two. What did they look like, a bunch of barely grown teenagers who were only showing up to help now? 

They must be the world’s worst retainers. 

‘No, shut up,’ Prompto told himself. ‘It would have been stupid to call on us that young. There are other retainer families with older members who have probably been helping out. Like Uncle Cor.’ 

“Welcome to the Citadel,” Cor said. “We operate the smallest of support staff here; most died during the Fall. The Kingsglaive fills in a bunch of the gaps, but they’re not maids and butlers even if they willingly help cook and clean around here. Treat them well. Their job is to rescue civilians and deal with low level daemons so you lot can focus on the bigger and stronger ones. Nyx Ulric is the head of Kingsglaive. If you need anything from them, ask him.

“Your rooms are already set up. There is a meal schedule. We eat meals together or you don’t get any food at all. It’ll take a couple more days, but I’ll eventually settle a training schedule. I’m sure your families have taught you well, but now we need you to work as a team.

“In meantime, feel free to explore the Citadel and get to know your way around. You’ll be living here for the foreseeable future. Questions?” 

Well, the only questions Prompto had were of the personal kind. 

“Then scat. Go get some rest,” Cor said. “I have work to wrap up.” 

“Um-” Prompto hesitantly started. 

“Tomorrow, Prompto,” Cor said. “We’ll have time to tomorrow.” 

Prompto wilted. “Okay.” 

He left, leaving the three of them alone in the room. 

“Warm welcome,” Gladiolus said sarcastically. 

“It’s a stressful time,” Ignis said. “I’m sure things will improve, tomorrow after we all get some rest.” 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto agreed. “Besides, Uncle Cor is always that gruff.” 

“Uncle, huh?” Gladiolus said. “Big shoes to fill.” 

Prompto blushed, gulping nervously. 

Cor’s shoes were ridiculously big to fill. He was the strongest retainer to come out of the Sophiar family line, had been the strongest retainer to the previous king. He was one of the few who survived the Fall, though it crippled him, destroying his leg. 

On top of that, he had the loyalty and sense of duty in spades. Prompto saw his uncle far less than he would have liked growing up. Cor never came back to the main house for holidays or even just to visit. He mostly managed for Prompto, Cindy, and their dad’s birthday but all the other times, he said his duty was to the current king. 

Those were certainly big shoes. 

“Yeah. Well, what about you?” Prompto asked. “Amicitia family. Is your mom the Daemon Slayer Iris?” 

Cor wasn’t the only legend of his generation. If there was someone who matched him in strength, it was Daemon Slayer Iris. Both of them were one-person-armies, mowing down daemons at the height of their prime. 

Gladiolus groaned. “Yeah, she is.” 

“What about you?” Prompto asked the last member of their group. 

Ignis tilted his head. “My family wasn’t called to serve last generation. No shoes to fill except for my family’s pride.” 

“Lucky,” Gladiolus said. He pushed open the door and the three of them started the trek to their new bedrooms. 

“I’m surprised it’s only the three of us. Or do you think more are coming?” Prompto asked.

“I doubt it,” Ignis said. “We lost a great deal of retainers families during the Fall. Chances are we’re the only one of the right age bracket to serve. The rest are either too young or too old, assuming they didn’t go extinct.”

Prompto shuddered. Right. 

That was at least one thing fair about the royal family. They didn’t force everyone to serve. They took care of their retainers. Children weren’t forced to the frontlines to fight daemons just because they were the only ones who could. Health took precedent. Sometimes even family did too. Typically, retainers between the age of 20 to 30 were the most commonly called. Prompto had just skirted by; his twentieth birthday was just six months ago. 

The Fall saw the loss of so many retainer families. Those that survived had scrambled to ensure their lines would continue and many were still raising children. That deep of a loss of knowledge had been devastating. 

“Hey!” 

The three of them stopped to see man dressed in a Kingsglaive uniform headed straight to them. 

“Can we help you, sir?” Ignis asked. 

“Nyx Ulric,” he introduced himself. “I’m the Head of Kingsglaive.”

Ah! This was Nyx. Good to know. He was at the battle tonight too, now that Prompto thought about it. 

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto chirped. 

“Yeah,” Gladiolus said. 

“We look forward to working with you,” Ignis said. 

Nyx nodded. “Yeah, yeah. If you need anything, let me know. Okay, putting that aside-”

Uh oh. Prompto suppressed the urge to flinch. What now? 

“-I’m sure you three are swell kids. And that you’re probably the best of the best, otherwise Cor wouldn’t have brought you here,” Nyx said. “The thing that kills me is that I’m not strong enough to protect Noctis’ back. So I’m trusting you three to guard him in my place. And if you fail, I will come after you with my kukris. Understood?” 

“Yes!” Prompto squeaked. 

“We won’t fail our duty to protect His Majesty,” Ignis said smoothly. 

“Assuming he lets us,” Gladio said. “Didn’t seem so thrilled to see us.” 

Nyx snorted. “Yeah, no. Noct is like a cactus. Very prickly. I think he got it from Cor, to be honest. He doesn’t let people in close. You’ve either gotta be religiously patient or unyieldingly stubborn to get through to him.”

‘Well,’ Prompto thought, ‘Uncle Cor is definitely like a cactus too. So if His Majesty picked it up from Uncle Cor, that makes so much sense.’ 

“He takes on everything by himself,” Nyx explained. “Try and keep him out of harm’s way.” 

“Got it,” Gladiolus said. 

‘Man,’ Prompto thought. ‘Sounds like the hardest thing here is going to get His Majesty’s approval.’ 

-.-.-

Cor slid open the doors, stepping into the set of rooms that was Noctis’ inner sanctuary. Cor was the only one allowed in here. 

There, he found Noctis hunched over a report, catching up on the paperwork he had abandoned earlier this evening. 

Sometimes Cor wondered if he had instilled too strong of a work ethic in Noctis. 

“Noctis.” 

“I thought you would have been spending time with your nephew,” Noctis said curtly, not even looking up. 

Definitely too strong of a work ethic. Cor resisted the urge to sigh. The retainers had barely been in the Citadel for a few scant hours and already Noctis was withdrawing. Prying him from these rooms these next few days was going to be a challenge. 

“There will be time to talk to Prompto,” Cor said. He was honestly more worried about Noctis’ reaction. 

Noctis made a noncommittal noise. 

“You’re going to have to interact with them eventually,” Cor pointed out. “You can’t ignore them forever.” 

Noctis looked up. The familiar look of sheer determination was reflected in his eyes. “Watch me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively makes Nyx head of Kingsglaive* Did I make Iris a mom just because I wanted Daemon Slayer Iris whose legend make the next generation quake in fear? Yes, yes I did. Did I make Cor and Cid related by blood so Prompto could legitimately called him Uncle Cor? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Ignis: I'm so happy my family is the normal one.  
> Gladio/Prompto: Lucky. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tables Have Turned
> 
> Noctis: *exist*  
> Ignis/Gladio/Prompto: I am reluctantly charmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March 9th!

Ignis walked the halls of the Citadel, still trying to map it in his head. Unlike home, this place was huge, a tower of multiple floors and wide gardens and training grounds.

It was rather cold, in his opinion. Cor was not joking when he’d said they ran on a skeleton crew here at the Citadel. Once it had been the heart of Insomnia, not only because the Royal Family resided here, but because it was where the inner working of their government were as well. Its multiple floors use to hold countless government offices and workers.

The Fall changed all that.

Everyone talked about how the previous king had died and the retainers were wiped out. Few seemed to remember the countless civilians that had fallen as well. Daemons struck here at the Citadel. It had been so devastating. In a single night, thousands murdered. Afterwards, as they rebuilt, the purely civilian offices were moved further out, mixing into the regular business districts, a separation to hopefully prevent something like this from happening again.

Ignis’ own mother and father, who worked in the accounting and PR branches respectively, were some of the civilians caught in the crossfire.

Some days, Ignis thought it was a miracle that their government had survived such a terrible blow. His Majesty, the retainers and other civilian workers who survived must have worked tirelessly to keep things running smoothly.

Speaking of His Majesty…

Ignis sighed. It had been a week since their arrival to the Citadel and the reception from His Majesty had been downright frosty. Though they joined him for meals three times a day and training twice so far at Cor’s insistence, His Majesty would barely interact with them, would barely say a word. When he did speak, it was a barking order.

Sir Ulric had said His Majesty didn’t warm up to anyone but it was frustrating. Ignis knew the importance of having each other’s back in battle. The daemon fights were only going to get harder, but it was difficult to gel together as a unit.

He’d promised his uncle he would return from this war safe, but it was depressing to find that the current king, the king Ignis was sworn to protect, was so cold.

Ignis was hardly the most affectionate person in the world. He didn’t like people carelessly stepping into his personal bubble. Admittedly, he spent so much time dedicated to his studies growing up that it wasn’t like he had made friends. But he had always had his uncle, so he was never lonely. Uncle Renatus always had time for him and had fostered Ignis’ love knowledge.

Perhaps it was just the way things were here. Cor was certainly a no-nonsense man and perhaps they just ran a tight group to pick up the slack from the Fall. His Majesty had to grow up fast. There probably had been no times for hobbies and games.

It was quite sad to think about.

Ignis turned the corner and opened the door the room, trying to figure out what room it was. And there, perched six feet up, hanging from the rafters, was His Majesty with a tin in his hands. Ignis gaped.

“Your Majesty?!”

His Majesty froze, looking down at Ignis. He scowled, annoyance flashing on his face. “Fuck,” he said.

Then he softly sighed, some of that anger and annoyance draining away. “Look, do you want one?”

Ignis stared at him, stunned. “One what?”

His Majesty shook the tin he was holding. “A cookie. Nyx hides his cookies up here. They’re amazing. You can’t tell him or Cor though.”

Cookies? He- That was- Cookies?! “—Yes?” Ignis answered, still bewildered.

His Majesty nodded and tossed him a cookie that Ignis hastily caught, then pulled out one more and slid the tin back into place above the cabinets.

“You never saw me here,” His Majesty said seriously.

Ignis nodded frantically as His Majesty disappeared in a flash of blue magic, warping away.

Once he was gone, Ignis stared down at the cookie in his hand, still trying to process everything.

That was His Majesty? That man? The same man who spent the last week snapping at them coldly? Who just stole from the cookie jar?

Maybe Sir Ulric had a point. Maybe Ignis just had to be more patient.

Ignis took a bite of the cookie. It was delicious.

-.-.-

Gladio was hunting for the Citadel library. It hadn’t occurred to him that there would be one here until Nyx had pointed the way out to him. He was looking for new books to read. There wasn’t much else to do in their downtime.

The schedule was easy enough and so were meal times. His Majesty hadn’t lightened up at all, not even as they approached the third week since their arrival. Which, whatever. Gladio would perform his duty. If the king didn’t want to make friends, that wasn’t on him.

The other two seemed cool. Prompto was a nervous wreck in Gladio’s eyes, but he was friendly enough. They would get up and do laps around the training ground every morning at sunrise and Gladio could appreciate that. Ignis was a bit stuffy, but he knew his shit.

Of the three of them, Ignis seemed to be making the most effort to connect to their ice block of a king. Gladio wasn’t sure why, but Prompto was too shy and Gladio had called it a wash, so, well, at least one of them was trying to be a good retainer and all.

Frankly, though, loyalty and respect were a two-way street in Gladio’s book. He would do his part, but when His Majesty was clearly signaling he didn’t want them around, Gladio wasn’t going to make the effort either.

‘Besides,’ he thought bitterly. ‘This wasn’t supposed to be my burden to bear.’

He found the library easily enough. Gladio padded down the rows of books, perusing the titles. It wasn’t that big of a library, nothing like he thought the Citadel’s library would be, at least. He found plenty of reference texts, laws book, economics books, politic books and the like, but he kept going until he reached the back of the room into the fiction section and came to a halt.

There, curled up on the window seat, dozing, book resting on his chest, was His Majesty.

Gladio blustered. What was he supposed to do here? Wake him? Turn around and leave? He could always come back later.

Huh, interesting. When His Majesty slept, he looked way less like the angry cold king he portrayed. Looked more like Prompto actually--softer, younger, like the barely-matured adult he was supposed to be.

A dagger went whirling pass Gladio’s head.

He froze. “Shit.”

His Majesty roused, blinking away the sleep. “Oh, it’s just you, Amicitia.”

Gladio scowled. “Do you normally throw daggers at people?”

“Do you normally creep on people when they’re sleeping?” His Majesty shot back, words just as biting. He lifted the book from chest, sticking a bookmark in it.

Gladio tilted his head. “Is that ‘Final Fantasy VII’? You read the Final Fantasy series?” he asked, catching the familiar dustcover. It was a decently popular series, but an old one. It concluded with thirteen volumes about two decades ago and shortly went out of print after that. Gladio only had a copy because they were his mom’s.

His Majesty looked up at him, surprised. “Yes. My father used to read them to me…” he trailed off, a touch of grief in his voice.

Gladio flinched. He hadn’t meant to touch that landmine. “Sorry about that,” he weakly said. “So um, which one in the series is your favorite? I really liked XII personally. The politics were kinda cool and I like Captain Basch.”

“I deal with too much politics on daily basis,” His Majesty said. Then softer, so soft that Gladio had to strain his ears, “VII is my favorite. Cloud’s story is inspirational.”

“That’s cool,” Gladio said with a nod. “I cried over what happened with Aerith.”

His Majesty’s lips twitched upward into a small half smile. “Me too.”

“Yo, Noctis.”

Nyx dropped out from nowhere, landing with a crouch like a cat who had leapt from a height.

To Gladio’s regret, everything slammed back behind that steel stoic expression. “I know,” His Majesty said. “The meeting at 11.”

Nyx nodded. “To listen to politicians we go,” Nyx said solemnly.

His Majesty sighed. Annoyance flashing across his face, showing clearly how he felt about the politicians.

“Let’s go,” His Majesty said. “The library is all yours, Amicitia.”

Before he knew it, Gladio was alone in the library. He ran a finger over the spine of the book that His Majesty had left behind. It was well worn, as if it had been opened and read over and over again. Tiny dog-ears, a stain in the corner--all signs that it was a well-read book.

His Majesty liked books. Gladio would have never pegged him for the type.

“Guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.”

-.-.-

The alarm went off, screeching loudly. It was only years of constantly being ambushed by his dad that Prompto hit the ground and stood. He was dressed minutes later, heading straight for the war room. The others were already there, pouring over the information that coming in.

“What happened?” Prompto asked.

“The wards went off, five minutes ago,” Ignis whispered to him.

The wards, which were sigils engraved with Crystal Magic, were placed all around the city. They were the first alert system of daemons entering the city. Kingsglaive patrolled the city 24/7 in shifts as their secondary alarm system, keeping an eye out for any unusual activity.

“It’s in the south,” Cor announced. “The Kingsglaive on patrol just spotted it entering the sewers.”

“Gross,” Prompto said, hoping his disgust masked the sudden jolt of panic he felt. Of course it be the sewers, which were dark and narrow and cramped.

“We have a visual,” Cor said. “It’s a Naga.”

Oh gods. Why did it have to be a snake?

His Majesty nodded. “Make sure the Kingsglaive shadowing it stay safely out of its range,” he ordered. He stood, marching out of the room without even waiting on the rest of them.

“My goodness,” Ignis said, but followed.

Gladio grumbled but wandered after Ignis.

“Is he always like that?” Prompto asked, distressed. Like, he got it. King and everything, but like wasn’t a King supposed to lead? How did one lead if they never said anything?

Cor rolled his eyes. “It’s his backwards way of giving you a way out if you want don’t want to engage for whatever reason. He gave no order for you to follow him, so you’re not disobeying if you don’t go.”

That… was sorta nice? But that was so backwards. Personally, Prompto thought His Majesty was just that cold, not matter how much both Cor and Nyx insisted that wasn’t the case. “Guess I’ll go follow,” Prompto said.

Cor slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Be careful, Prompto,” he said, giving him a knowing look.

Prompto swallowed hard. Ophidiophobia and claustrophobia. Yeah no sweat. He could totally handle this.

-.-.-

Prompto definitely couldn’t handle this.

He bit back the hysterical laughter in his head as they trekked as quietly as they could through the sewers. The smell was horrible and the barely stagnant water even worse. They had these tiny flashlights that lit the way, but it wasn’t exactly helping Prompto.

“Where could it be?” Gladio whispered, glancing back and forth, trying to see anything.

Prompto fervently hoped that maybe it had just slithered back to Niflheim. A shiver went down his spine as they crept past a giant pipe.

Something grabbed him.

Prompto shrieked, flailing. The feeling of scales wrapping around him, sliding and slippery. His vision spun and the little flashlight he had dropped, clattering out his hands.

“Baby! Where’s my baby!” a woman’s voice hissed, screaming.

What? What baby? Oh sweet Astrals, that was the Naga, wasn’t it? Prompto choked as glowing yellow eyes stared down at him. The light from his fallen flashlight illuminated the grotesque woman’s face attached to a snake’s body. She opened her mouth, revealing the sharp teeth.

“Baby!” the Naga screamed at him.

‘Oh, so this is how I die,’ Prompto thought.

A spark of magic and a Blizzard hit the Naga squarely in the face. She hissed, dropping Prompto and reeling back in pain.

“Sophiar!”

Prompto blinked rapidly, still stunned and rapidly breathing. Someone rubbed his back, murmuring in his ear to take deep breaths. He let out a distressed noise, unable to stop the tears from falling down his face.

“Are you all right?” A clean handkerchief was handed to him.

Prompto scrubbed his face with it, trying to wipe away the tears. Vision clear, he came face to face with His Majesty looking straight at him. In the background, Gladio and Ignis were charging at the Naga, their Greatsword and daggers flashing, catching the light from the flashlights.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, miserably, returning the handkerchief.

Six, he was useless, wasn’t he?

His Majesty gave him a curious look. “Cor mentioned once that you had ophidiophobia and claustrophobia.”

Prompto blushed, feeling embarrassed. When had Uncle Cor told him that? Oh gods, it was because it was a liability wasn’t it? “I’ll do better,” he promised.

His Majesty softly sighed. “That’s not the point. You shouldn’t fight if you’re not feeling up to fighting. You had a legitimate fear of both the location we’re fighting in and daemon we’re up against.”

What. But. Wasn’t that just an excuse? A cop out? It wasn’t like His Majesty could just go ‘Oh I’m not feeling it today, let’s not fight’.

“Don’t worry about it,” His Majesty said. “We’ll wrap this up quick and get you out of here soon.”

He stood, leaving Prompto behind and warped to join the fight.

Not even two minutes later, the Naga fell.

Prompto swallowed his self-doubt and tried not to choke. He was such a failure. What kind of retainer was this useless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis! That isn't how you make friends. (And yet they're falling for it. Dumb boys.) *pats Prompto* Shhh you're doing fabulous honey. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C O M M U N I C A T I O N is key, Noct!

Prompto wallowed. Yesterday had been so terrible. He had allowed himself to be caught by the Naga, had allowed his phobias to cripple him,and had even been scolded by His Majesty himself.

The only surprising thing was that Uncle Cor hadn’t ripped into him either.

“Prompto!”

Prompto looked up, surprised to see a familiar face. “Loqi!”

Loqi, dressed in a business suit, carrying a stack of envelopes, waved at him. “How is my favorite cousin doing?” he asked.

Prompto gasped. “Cindy isn’t your favorite cousin? Blasphemy, Loqi!” Prompto’s baby sister was the absolute best in the entire family and Prompto would fight anyone who argued elsewise.

Loqi snorted. “You know damn well that Cindy is a goddess and doesn’t count.” He grinned, nudging Prompto. “Still, look at how far you’ve come. Even called to duty to serve as this generation’s family retainer.”

Prompto winced. “Yeah well, I’m screwing up pretty badly. I’m surprised Uncle Cor hasn’t dragged me onto the training ground and kicked my ass.”

Loqi shrugged. “Eh, if he hasn’t, he hasn’t. Plus Uncle Cid said it hasn’t even been a month since you got here. Things will get better.”

Prompto sure hoped so.

“Why are you here?” Prompto asked.

“I work for the Law Office, remember? So I’m dropping off some paperwork. The king is reviewing a couple old laws. I think he wants to update some of them,” Loqi said.

“Have you ever met him? The King, I mean?” Prompto asked. Cor and Nyx were loyal to a fault. Maybe they were viewing things with rosy glasses. Loqi was someone who didn’t live in the Citadel so, maybe he had a slightly less biased opinion?

“Kinda?” Loqi said, scratching the back of his head. He sighed heavily. “Look, despite being a Sophiar, my magic is pathetically weak. Like, weak enough that I probably don’t even qualify for Kingsglaive.”

Prompto winced. He hadn’t known that about his cousin. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Sometimes weak magic was a sore point for people in retainer families.

Loqi shrugged. “Whatever. I made my peace with it and decided the law books was where my strengths lay.”

“Anyways, my magic is weak enough that I have trouble seeing through the glamour on good days,” Loqi said. “I know our King has black hair, maybe blue eyes? He looks decently young. Aren’t you two the same age?”

Prompto nodded. “Blue eyes and yeah, we’re the same age.”

“There you go,” Loqi said. “The glamour has never affected me when it comes to our family. Never had any trouble recognizing you or anyone else. Uncle Cid told me once it’s probably because blood recognizes blood. Personally I think it’s because we just all grew up together for the most part. But who knows? I wouldn’t be surprised if I can’t see pass the glamour for the other two retainers. And given the way my co-workers only trip slightly over recognizing me, it’s not very strong on me either.”

Prompto nodded in understanding.

The glamour was a passive side effect of the Crystal Magic. No one was sure why exactly, though some theorized it was the way to originally hide the Crystal before it was passed into the Lucis Caelum family for safe keeping. Regardless, it meant that royal family and all their retainers and families had a glamour on them.

It kept their identities safe for the most part, made it hard for the daemons to pick out which was the king and who were the retainers. Grouped together, it even blanketed out the location of their homes. All the daemons could do was blindly attack.

The more Crystal Magic, the stronger the glamour was. For Prompto, if he went down the store, the cashier would probably forget that Prompto was there once he’d left. But if his dad had gone, the cashier might have remembered he did help someone, but would lose the details of what they had looked like. In Loqi’s case, the cashier would remember that he helped Loqi, would remember his blond hair, but perhaps lose the eye color or think his skin was a few shades darker. If the cashier had even the smallest traces of Crystal Magic like Loqi, they would remember all three of them visiting, even if the details might get lost in Prompto’s case.

It was actually interesting to study. Prompto vaguely wondered how they had done it years ago, back during The Founder King’s time. These days, magic was widespread enough, diluted through the bloodlines enough so that about fifty percent of the population in Insomnia actually did carry some trace of Crystal Magic.

It had to be the hardest on the Kings and Queens. After all, how did one rule when people forgot who they were talking to once they left the room? It was part of the reason why Kingsglaive was important. They had enough magic that they could see through the glamour, and not enough that people forgot who they were interacting with, so they were the voice of the King when the glamour was too strong.

It also probably explained why so many in the royal family took up ornate armor; the jarring difference (especially these days when no one wore armor) probably helped the association stick. Prompto knew his blond hair color, unusual by Insomnia’s standards, was the one trait that everyone was most likely to remember.

Prompto wished it could be turned off and on, but putting aside his issues with interacting with strangers on the street, he did acknowledge it was better to have protection against daemons than not. The idea that daemons could attack Cindy and his dad without the glamour to protect them was too nauseating to even consider.

That was what had made the Fall so terrifying. Daemons had, somehow, broken through the glamour fifteen years ago. They shouldn’t have been able to strike the Citadel, but they did, and they took down the previous King. Everyone else was just collateral damage.

Prompto wondered if anyone ever figured out how. With the daemons coming back, that left the possibility that they might launch yet another attack on the Citadel. Maybe if he asked Ignis…?

“So yes,” Loqi said. “I’ve met our King, even if I can’t always remember what he looks like. Stiff, but he seems like a good king, no matter how young he is. Why?”

“Still trying to a handle on him,” Prompto said. “He’s…kinda cold?”

Loqi nodded. “I get that. I don’t really remember, but I have this feeling that I’ve never seen him crack a smile in my presence.”

Prompto sighed.

Loqi slapped him on the back. “Cheer up, Prom. You’re the sunniest member of our family. I’m sure if there’s anyone who can thaw our ice King, it’s you.”

Prompto choked. “Loqi!”

-.-.-

Ignis walked into the Citadel’s library, which Gladio had helpfully pointed him towards. Prompto’s question relating to the glamour and the Fall had been an interesting one. Best to check to see if there any existing information before going to bother Cor or His Majesty.

As he stepped in, the first thing he saw was foot dangling at eye level. He looked up and sitting on the top of the bookshelf was His Majesty, reading a book.

“Your Majesty?” Ignis asked. Why…why was Ignis always finding him somewhere high up?

His Majesty looked down, peering over his book. “Scientia,” he said. “Looking for something?”

“Just to satisfy my curiosity,” Ignis said. He might as well ask since he already had His Majesty’s attention. “Did anyone ever figure out how the daemons broke though the glamour during the Fall?”

His Majesty hummed, closing his book. “No. And not for lack for trying. There was nothing to suggest it was failing; there was no warning. The Crystal hadn’t shown any anomalies, the glamour, when tested among the civilians, still held. No way to test it on the daemons either, not after they had been driven back during the Fall. As they resurfaced, they seem to not notice the Citadel at all, so perhaps it was just a lucky shot.”

Ah, but not confirmed either way. “The possibility that they may attack the Citadel again remains,” Ignis stated.

“Correct. It is one of the reasons why we run a skeleton support staff here,” His Majesty said.

The realization slapped Ignis in the face. “You’re making yourself the visible target.” As visible as one could, with the glamour. But if the daemons could see through the glamour…

“Yes.”

It made painful sense. But…how… lonely. No wonder he was always on guard. He was waiting to see if the other shoe would drop, if the daemons would attack the Citadel again.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ignis asked.

“You’re already helping,” His Majesty said. “You’re fighting daemons.”

“Beside that,” Ignis asked. “Frankly, we’ve been here for almost a month now. Outside of waiting for the next daemon attack and training, we aren’t doing much.”

“You’re not required to do anything-”

“You’re still running a government,” Ignis said. “And we Scientia are good with paperwork.”

Most people found paperwork tedious and boring, but Ignis thrived on the organization and neat rules of it.

His Majesty paused, collecting his thoughts. “Your mother was an accountant and your father worked in public relations, correct?”

Ignis blinked, surprised. “Yes. You knew them?”

His Majesty shook his head. “No. I looked it up after Cor told me which retainers were coming.”

Ah. That made sense. “I don’t remember her well, but my mother adored numbers. To her, the logical rules they adhered to were beautiful in the way they always made sense. The same was true for my father, but in words and their appearance,” Ignis said. “According to my uncle, I’m very much their child.”

“Oh,” His Majesty said, his voice soft. He awkwardly coughed. “If you really want to help, ask Cor. Chances are he’ll throw you into the first stack of forms and reports we have to deal with.”

Ignis nodded. It may be a small gesture, but if he could lighten the load somehow, he would do his best to achieve it. He was a retainer. His job did not stop just at fighting daemons. He was here to support his King as well.

“Just one more question,” Ignis asked.

“Yes?” His Majesty looked down at him.

“Why do I always find you up high?”

“Good question,” he said, but provided no answer.

Shame. Maybe one day Ignis would understand.

-.-.-

Gladio opened the door to the training room, planning on getting in some katas before dinner. There couldn’t be any slacking off. Even if she wasn’t here, if his mom so much got wind of him being lazy, she would come and kick his ass.

And there, in the center of the room, was His Majesty dozing. He was curled around his sword, head bobbing up and down.

Why was he sleeping here?

There was a tap on his shoulder, causing to jump.

“Shhh!” Nyx whispered, coming out from nowhere. “Can you use another training room?”

Gladio looked between Nyx and His Majesty. “Why is he sleeping here?” Didn’t he have his own bedroom with the biggest bed money could afford to buy?

“Look, he doesn’t get enough sleep as it is,” Nyx whispered. “So we let him nap whenever he falls asleep, no matter where it is.”

Okay. Sure. He guessed he could buy that.

‘CLANG!’

Nyx’s hands blurred, deflecting the daggers that flew at the two of them with his kukuri. He sighed. “You woke up.”

“You were being noisy,” His Majesty said, rising to his feet.

Gladio scowled. That wasn’t an excuse. “You have a bad habit of throwing daggers at people.”

“I blame Cor,” Nyx moaned.

“Whatever,” His Majesty said.

Now that he was closer, Gladio could see what Nyx meant. His Majesty looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and a weariness that seem to cling like a cape.

“You shouldn’t have let me fall asleep,” His Majesty complained.

“You need more sleep,” Nyx protested. “You’re starting to look like a panda!”

His Majesty scoffed. “You nag too much. There’s far too much work to be done. Those reports and paperwork need to be done.”

“That’s why Scientia is helping!”

Ignis was doing what? Gladio looked back and forth between the two of them.

“And there’s always more,” His Majesty said patiently. “The training room is yours, Amicitia.”

Once more, Gladio was left alone and reeling with new knowledge. He huffed. Training could wait. He needed to find Ignis and figure out what those two were talking about.

-.-.-

“Me?” Ignis asked. He gestured to the pile of papers scattered on the table. “I asked if I could be of any assistance with the government side. I didn’t want the extent of my help to stop just at fighting daemons.”

“You’re helping… with the paperwork?” Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded. “Yes. It’s minor things for now. Summarizing this financial report, filing away those forms, things like that. Some will take getting used to, but I should have the system down soon enough. Thankfully my degrees will help.”

“Degrees?” Gladio asked. “You’ve got more than one?”

“Ah,” Ignis said sheepishly. “Yes. You could say I’m a bit of a prodigy. I tested out of high school when I was sixteen and obtained my first degree, Financial Management, when I was nineteen. Then I went back and picked up my second degree in Information and Communications.”

Oh. Gladio had to put his first degree, Children’s Literature, on hold when they were summoned. On top of that, Ignis had picked up degrees that were useful.

“You’re not required to assist. His Majesty was rather insistent on that,” Ignis said. “I just happen to thrive on paperwork.”

Yeah. But.

It was what a good retainer would do. They were supposed to help their King. Gladio still maintained that His Majesty hadn’t done anything yet to gain Gladio’s respect, but clearly to Ignis that hadn’t mattered.

He felt a low wash of jealousy and tried not to let it show.

-.-.-

Prompto was swearing so vehemently in his head, it would have made his dad both simultaneously proud and threaten to grab a bar of soap.

A Red Giant.

The bigger and faster cousin of the Iron Giants. It was also just about resistant to everything, which would be why Prompto was swearing. They had been out here fighting for at least twenty minutes now, and it wouldn’t go down.

Prompto hit it with just about every status ailment he could throw at it. Stop was shattered, poison only worked slightly. It shook off all the elemancy that Ignis and His Majesty threw at it.

He flipped through his options. The Sophiar family prided itself on inflicting status ailments. It was their Crystal Magic Aspect. Every retainer family had at least one aspect of Crystal Magic they specialized in. The Lucis Caelum family, of course, could use all aspects.

Prompto readied another Starshell, hoping the boost of light would help.

Caught up in his preparation, he didn’t realize his location; as soon as he had fired it up in the sky, the Red Giant’s fist crashed in him.

Prompto flew. He immediately felt something -a pipe?!- pierce through him, blood spilling from his mouth. His entire body felt like it was fire.

“Sophiar!”

“Prompto!”

Prompto blinked, tears blurring his vision, vaguely recognizing Ignis at his side.

“I got you,” Ignis said, a glass bottle in his hand and red feather in the other.

Prompto wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut and did the only thing he could do: pray.

A cold liquid was poured over him, following by the rushing feeling of healing magic. Prompto sagged in relief as the pain stopped and faded. He heard the dying scream of the Red Giant ringing in the background.

“Back with us, Prompto?” Ignis asked softly.

Prompto opened his eyes. “Thanks Iggy.”

He remembered now. The Scientia family’s Crystal Magic Aspect was potion crafting. Everything from Mega-Potions to even the rumored Phoenix Down: they could craft it all.

Ignis smiled. “You gave us quite a scare there.” He patted Prompto on the arm.

Ahaha. Yeah. Nothing like nearly dying, again, to really shake you up.

“You should return home,” His Majesty said. He stared down at Prompto, arms crossed.

Prompto froze. Return _home_? Not to the Citadel? Had he screwed up that badly?

“Isn’t that rather harsh?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah! What your deal?” Gladio said bristling. “Do you doubt our ability to fight that much or are you so proud of an asshole that you think you can do this by yourself?”

In any other case, Prompto would have been ridiculously proud to have friends like Ignis and Gladio come to his defence. But not for this. His Majesty was right. Prompto was a failure who couldn’t live up to the Sophiar name. Dad was going to be so disappointed. Uncle Cor too.

His Majesty had every right to dismiss him. This was the second time Prompto had nearly died fighting against daemons.

“Now, look-” Nyx started.

“Stop defending him!” Gladio snapped. He grabbed His Majesty by the collar of his jacket, jerking him forward. “Everyone keeps telling us that it’s impossible to go lone wolf, so what the hell is your problem?!”

His Majesty snarled, pushing Gladio away. “I’m sick of watching people die because I’m not strong enough to do it alone!”

Silence.

“Oh,” Prompto said, voice straining. Not because Prompto was weak, but because His Majesty wasn’t strong enough? But that was-

His Majesty flushed a bright red. He took a step back, the proverbial walls rising. “I didn’t say that.”

Then he warped away, leaving only a trail of blue magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually inserts magical!girl glamour meta* Why? Because friendship is magic. :P (Also hey Prompto, look at your other family member!)   
> Gotta get hurt in the name of friendship, Prompto. Don't worry. It's for a good cause! (Can't take that back Noct. xD ) 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* what's this? First names basis?! Noct you're making progress!

Noctis laid face down in his bed and screamed into his pillow. Maybe if he lay here long enough, he would die of suffocation. 

“I heard from Nyx you finally told the boys why you hold everyone at arm’s length.” 

Noctis screamed a bit louder into his pillow. He hadn’t meant to say any of that!

“Noct,” Cor said. His bed creaked as Cor settled on the edge. “I told you. You can’t do this alone. You don’t have to make friends with them, but you need to trust them to have your back in this fight. Which means you need to be able to talk and communicate with them.” 

Noctis turned his head to the sigh, letting loose a frustrated noise. 

“I just don’t want anyone to suffer,” he said, confessing the words he held close to his heart. 

Cor hummed. “You sound like your father.” 

The grief crashed down on Noctis. It had been fifteen years. He should have a better grip on his emotions. 

“I understand why-”

“Do you?” Noctis snapped back, bitterly. Then the anger drained, and he sighed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Cor didn’t deserve that. 

Cor reached out to pat his back. “I realize this is hypocritical of me, but you need to try to talk and interact with them. They need to know you have their back and you need to know they have yours. You only get that when you build a relationship with them, whether it’s friendship or purely professional. But ignoring them is not going to solve the problem. Got it?” 

Noctis sighed, sulking. He hated when Cor had a point. 

And Cor always had a point. 

“Fine.” 

-.-.-

Prompto nervously paced, glancing at what looked like an innocent plain door and trying not to quake in his books. 

‘Don’t be a coward!’ he berated himself. 

He had to do this, clear up the situation. Or clarify it. Something. 

Prompto thought back to last night’s conversation with Nyx. 

-.-

_“Is he always like this?” Prompto asked. He kept his focus on his hands, unwilling to look down at his shirt to see the damage. Ignis may have healed him, but Prompto did not want the reminder of how close he came to dying. (In fact, he was going to burn these clothes as soon as he got the chance.)_

_The vans had come to pick them up, driving them back to the Citadel. While Prompto appreciated the ride back, it unfortunately gave him time to think._

_Gladio and Ignis had no answers for him._

_So Prompto looked at the last member in the back with them, Nyx._

_“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Nyx said._

_Prompto struggled to put it into words. The way His Majesty had said it, the way he had looked when he did..._

_In every fight they had gotten into so far, His Majesty had been a steady pillar. He never faltered in his attacks, struck the fastest and possibly the hardest of them all. He was definitely strong._

_“Why does he thinks has to protect us?” Prompto finally settled on._

_“Yes; it’s our job to protect him,” Ignis said._

_“Just the way he is,” Nyx said. “I told you when you three first arrived. Noctis tries to take on everything by himself. He’s the type that will rush head first into a battle to defeat all the enemies before his support can lift a finger to help him._

_“He doesn’t want your help because he doesn’t want you in harm’s way.”_

_That was so…_

_“Stupid,” Gladio said._

_It wasn’t exactly stupid. Prompto understood that sentiment very well. But between the retainer and the king, the king was the more important person._

_“Look,” Nyx said. “Daemons have been manifesting for over five years now. It started off as one or two isolated incidents, but it grew more rapidly. Five years ago, there were no other retainers to call, so Noctis put a stop to it.”_

_Prompto blanched. Five years ago? That meant His Majesty had been fighting since he was fifteen. It would have been barely ten years since the Fall._

_“We lost ten Glaives over that five year period,” Nyx said. “Noctis took their loss very personally. We were falling to Imps and Bombs; you know, the daemons you three cut through like butter.” He smiled at them, bitter and frustrated._

_“The fight where we lost the tenth Glaive, the fight that forced Cor to summon you three--it was also the same fight an Iron Giant first manifested. We were unprepared for it, and Noctis broke a rib as result._

_“Cor put his foot down and we Glaives knew that was the end of the line for what we could do.”_

_No wonder Nyx always looked so frustrated._

_“So Cor summoned you three. Well, he almost didn’t summon you, Sophiar,” Nyx said._

_“What? Why?” Prompto asked, mentally shrinking._

_“Your twentieth birthday had just passed,” Nyx said. “Noctis argued you were too young.”_

_“We’re the same age!” Prompto cried out. “If I’m too young, he’s too young!”_

_Nyx shrugged. “Noctis doesn’t hold himself to the same standard as everyone else.”_

_The van came to the stop and the four of them climbed out._

_“What about His Majesty?” Ignis asked._

_Nyx pulled out his phone, checking the messages. “Don’t worry about him. Cor’s got him. You three should shower and get some sleep.”_

_He vanished down the hallway, leaving them behind._

_“I think it’s in our best interest to get to know His Majesty a bit better,” Ignis said._

_“Yeah,” Gladio said._

_“Definitely,” Prompto said._

-.-

He needed to apologize, at the very least. And that would start off the conversation? They were the same age. They should have something in common right? 

Prompto summoned up his courage and knocked on the door. 

It swung open. “Cor, I don’t-- Sophiar.” His Majesty glared at him. 

Prompto stood firm. He was done running away from this. “I’m sorry,” he said. “About last night.” 

His Majesty let out a frustrated noise. “No, that’s--argh.” He ran a hand over his face. He took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been told that, despite all the etiquette lessons that have been shoved down my throat, I often lack tact,” His Majesty said. “So while I did not deliver that message in the most gracious manner, the offer still stands. You had two near death experiences and no one will blame you if you wish to return home--”

“I thought that you thought I was too weak to be your retainer,” Prompto blurted out. 

His Majesty stared at him, surprised. 

“I’m adopted,” Prompto confessed. “It was, um, a blood adoption though.” 

Blood adoption was a special type of Crystal Magic. It took a non-family member and biologically adopted into the family, tying them directly to the family magic. It was used in specific cases when there were no heirs due to fertility issues or same sex marriages to prevent the family line from dying out. 

It was rarely used, though. The requirements alone turned off most retainer families, except in the gravest situations. 

Honestly, now that Prompto was older and understood it a bit better, it was a little sketchy. It affected down to the DNA level, which was human-experimentation-level creepy. However, he didn’t regret agreeing to it. 

“Dad--Cid--found me when I was seven,” Prompto continued. “I don’t really remember my parents well and I know I’m not originally from any of the retainer families, but I had quite a bit of magical ability. When Dad figured out I met all the requirements for blood adoption, he said ‘why not?’ He didn’t plan on getting married. It took a year, but by the time I was eight, I was Prompto Sophiar. Dad started training me in magic after that.” 

Cindy was the same situation. Prompto had found her and when he had brought her home, all his dad did was shrug and go ‘okay’ and he blood-adopted Cindy as well. 

“Even though I’m a Sophiar by blood and skill now, my doubt about whether I was good enough to be called dad’s heir never really left,” Prompto said. “Then the summon came and the doubt morphed into whether I was good enough to be this generation’s Sophiar family retainer. Uncle Cor has left some kinda big shoes to fill.” 

“He has,” His Majesty said. 

“I’ll get better,” Prompto said. It was a promise. “So that I don’t end up in near death situations like the last two times. Don’t worry about me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

His Majesty let out a growl. “I don’t care about how weak or strong you are,” he said. “I care about you _surviving_.”

“Sending me home just leaves you more vulnerable,” Prompto said. Ignis and Gladio were pretty skilled. The three of them could probably do it, but Prompto wasn’t going to let it happen. 

“You’ll be safe,” His Majesty pointed out. 

“Like I said, you’ll be more vulnerable,” Prompto repeated. “My place is by your side. I’m not leaving. You can punish me for disobeying you, but I’m not going anywhere.” 

His Majesty made a strangled noise. “I swear, you’re just like Nyx.” 

Nyx was cool so Prompto took it as a compliment. 

“A year ago, we lost five Glaives because a Bomb exploded before we could kill it,” His Majesty said. “It was almost six because Nyx threw himself between the blast and me.” He squeezed his hands, trembling. “It was only the elixir I always carry that saved him. 

“I can’t,” His Majesty said, voice low, “have people dying on me to protect me, or because I wasn’t strong enough to protect them.” 

“Then we’ll get stronger, so you don’t have to worry,” Prompto said. “Besides, it’s our job to protect you. You’re the King. You’re the important one.” 

“I don’t **want** that!” His Majesty snapped. 

“Still doing it,” Prompto said.

His Majesty threw up his hands. “Fine. Whatever. Do as you like. I’m never going to get rid of you, I see.” 

“Afraid Noct.” 

“... Did you just make a pun on my name?” 

Prompto nervously chuckled. Was that a step too far? Well since he already committed to this step. “Maybe. Can I? Call you Noctis?” he asked. “Uncle Cor and Nyx do…” 

His Majesty gave him a tired resigned look. “Sure whatever. As long as it’s inside and away from public, you can address me however you like. And you can tell the other two.” 

“Great! You can call me Prompto too,” Prompto said. 

His Majesty- _ **Noctis**_ rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. Now go away.” 

He slammed the door shut. 

Prompto grinned. “See you later, Noct!” he shouted through the door. 

Then he skipped away, whistling a cheery tune. That went far better than he thought! 

-.-.-

“Your Majesty.” 

“Scientia.” 

“Ignis, please. I insist,” Ignis said warmly. He set down a dish of biscuits. “You’re early.” 

His Majesty, no, Noctis shuffled. It was the first time he had been the first to arrive to the dining room. “Do you need help?” he asked, softly. 

Ignis shook his head. “Oh no. I’m just about done.” He put down the last plate setting. 

“This looks like a new dish,” Noctis said. “Are the cooks trying something new?”

Ignis beamed. “I asked to borrow the kitchen. This is my Fisherman’s Favorite Paella dish. Filled with mollusks and shrimp served over rice, and a side of flaky, freshly baked biscuits.” 

“You cook?”

“It’s a hobby, yes,” Ignis said. “If you get me Nyx’s cookie recipe, I could make them too.” 

Noctis lit up. “Really?”

Ignis smiled. “Really.” 

-.-.-

“Hey.”

Gladio caught the dagger that was flung at him. “Seriously? I’m telling you this is a bad habit.” 

Noctis grumbled, blinking awake. “What do you want?” he grumbled.

“Are you always this grumpy after your naps?” Gladio asked. 

Noctis just hissed. 

Maybe he was really a cat? Gladio was always finding him catnapping all over the place. Ignis mentioned high places. Not to mention Noctis was so grumpy. 

“Look, do you want your gift or not?” Gladio asked.

Noctis sat up straighter, rubbing his eyes. “Gift? You don’t have to-”

Gladio shoved the little box into his hands. 

Noctis’ eyes went wide. “A 20th anniversary keychain of Cloud Strife. They released new merch?!” 

See, this was the person Gladio liked interacting with. He wasn’t really sure yet on the _king_ he was serving. But Noctis, when Gladio peeled back the mask of ice king, was turning out to be one big Final Fantasy dork. 

“Yeah. And get this, for the 20th anniversary, they’re releasing an animated version of the first book at the end of the year,” Gladio said. 

Noctis let loose a strangled noise. “I didn’t know. I haven’t been paying attention.” 

“We should go see it when it comes out,” Gladio said. 

Noctis hesitated. “We’ll see,” he said finally.

Gladio nodded. He wouldn’t push. They did have a duty, after all.

-.-.-

They were gathered in the war room. Cor looked at them with pride. It had been a long five, almost six, months. The boys had come far. 

They were as good as they could get as a unit. Noctis, well, he was still resistant to the idea of ‘making’ friends, but he seemed to take Cor’s advice about _talking_. At least meal time was no longer frostily silent. He even approved of the way the other three had taken to calling Noctis _Noct_ and not _His Majesty_. Noctis seemed mostly resigned to it all.

But the daemons were hitting back harder. 

The attacks were now almost weekly. Stronger and stronger daemons were crawling out shadows during the night. The public had finally clued in and a state of emergency had been declared for Insomnia. No one dared to venture out at night, and Kingsglaive enforced curfew to minimize the potential victims. 

The boys had stepped up though. They defeated the Aramusha, the Lakhmu Flan, and even the Psychomancer. Not with ease, but they had come out victorious. 

“Good job,” Cor said. 

Prompto preened, Ignis smiled, Gladio smirked, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

Brats. All of them. 

“You took down a Psychomancer the other night,” Cor said. “This is a pivot point. While there are others of similar strength, we have a certain type of daemons we need to worry about. The kind that can walk in daylight.”

“That’s possible?” Prompto gasped.

“It is a mark of their strength,” Cor said. “If the patterns hold true, they’ll be among the next to show up.” 

Daemons held to patterns and had since the founding of Insomnia. They had come to rely on them, for better or worse. It was when the daemons broke those patterns, like had happened with the Fall, that was worrisome. 

“So if you hear an alarm during the day, respond. It isn’t a false one,” Cor said. “We must be vigilant going forward.” 

-.-.-

The click-clatter of metal against stone. A white coat that flutter with the breeze. White hair glowing under the golden sun. 

“Ah, Insomnia. It’s been a long time.” 

Ravus Nox Fleuret looked at the Citadel, eyes glowing a bright yellow. 

“This time I’m going to destroy you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ravus. Thank you for being the drama queen you are. :D 
> 
> *wipes tears away* The boys are making progress! \ o / Even if Noctis is still resisting, he's at least talking and interacting with them! \ o / 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	6. Chapter 6

It was a clear, sunny day.

Explosions went off as the force from the swing of a sword cut through the Citadel’s gardens.

Noctis flew down the Citadel’s hallways, heading straight for the gardens.

“Daemon in the north gardens!” Nyx said, relaying the information over his earpiece. “At least two dead Glaives. The appearance doesn’t match previous daemons; it looks humanoid. But the sword--it’s an Ayakashi, Noctis!”

There!

Noctis threw his sword, warping across just in time to grab another Glaive from another sword stroke. “Run!” he barked.

The Glaive nodded frantically, scrambling to his feet.

Noctis turned his attention back to the daemon. Nyx hadn’t been joking. It looked human, with the white hair and white clothes, but the yellow eyes clearly marked it as a daemon. Purple tinted metal encased its left arm and feet. The odachi’s edge gleamed razor sharp.

“Black hair, blue eyes, that insufferable look--perhaps you’re the new king?”

Noctis froze, heart sputtering. Not only did it speak, it could see the details of his face? This daemon could see through the glamour that much?

Could this be the same daemon that led the attack on the Citadel during the Fall?

“Who are you?” Noctis asked.

The daemon gave him a mocking bow. “Ravus Nox Fleuret at your service, Your Majesty.”

What. “The Nox Fleuret family line went extinct!” Noctis said.

Ravus sneered. “No thanks to your family. But now I will have my revenge.”

Horror dawned on Noctis. “You became a Scourge.”

There had only been one recorded case of Scourge in the entire history of Insomnia, years ago. A member of the royal family became a daemon, a process no one understood. It had taken the King of the time to slay their family member. The story was passed down, as a warning.

Ravus smiled, teeth razor sharp. “Yes, and now I will have you head!”

Noctis warped out the way as another swing came at him. Then there was a single spark before a Thunderga was unleashed.

“Your Majesty!” Ignis said, coming to his side. Right behind him were Prompto and Gladio.

“Careful,” Noctis barked. “He’s fast and- Gladio, shield!”

Gladio slammed up a transparent wall, glowing gold, as Noctis threw up his own shimmering icy blue one. It rattled as the pressure from Ravus’ sword swing crashed against it.

“Don’t bother with elemancy,” Noctis said. “He’s immune. Watch those sword swings. Prompto, get distance if you can. **Don’t die**.”

“Got it!” the three of them chorused.

-.-.-

The fight wore on. Ravus hit hard, fast and wide. Ignis was running through his potions like water to keep them alive. Gladio’s shielding took the brunt of the forces. Prompto sniped; his bullets were the minute distractions to keep Ravus off guard. Noctis covered them all, pulling them away from danger with his warps and hitting Ravus with quick strikes.

Slowly but surely they were wearing him down.

Eventually, he gave them an opening.

“Gladio! His arm!”

Gladio was already stepping forward with a strong downward swing, cleaving Ravus’ metal arm clean from his body.

He howled, reeling back in pain.

Noctis leapt into the air, polearm summoned, ready to dive and finish him off.

The hit never connected.

As Noctis dived, out of nowhere, a snake head came flying towards him, ramming him.

Noctis flew backwards, hitting the ground and rolling.

“Your Majesty!” Ignis shouted, rushing to his side, potion already hand.

Noctis shook his head, trying to shake free the cobwebs and reorient himself.

Standing next to Ravus was a woman with blond hair, dressed in white. The faded afterimage of a pair of snakes intertwined around her.

“Lunafreya,” Ravus said, moaning in pain.

“Enough, brother,” Lunafreya said. The miasma around them grew thick, bubbling, before exploding.

Noctis threw up his arm to shield his eyes. When it cleared, they were gone.

Damn it all!

-.-.-

“Ravus Nox Fleuret?” Cor said. “And woman was Lunafreya?”

“Yes,” Noctis said.

Clean up was done. To his frustration, a total of seven Glaives had fallen in the chaos. Three were killed by Ravus’ devastating first strike and the other four fell to their injuries before they could be rescued.

The broken garden wall was barricaded to the best of their ability; repairs would take weeks. Reassurances were given to the public, many who witnessed the fight from a distance.

Ignis was slumped in his chair. His normal neat appearance was messily undone, hair falling into his eyes as he pulled his glasses off to rub his temples. He had spent the last three hours crafting as many potions as he could. He was the majority of the reason there hadn’t been more fatalities.

Prompto was crouched in the corner, head hanging as he took slow steady breaths. Gladio stood stoically, arms crossed.

This fight had been hard.

Too hard.

But more importantly, _how had this happened_?

Cor sighed and, for once, took a seat. “Sylva’s children.”

“The Nox Fleuret family went extinct during the Fall,” Noctis said.

“Sylva died two years before the Fall. Her children went missing during the Fall and we assumed they died when we didn’t find the bodies,” Cor said. “I see now that was a mistake.”

“But why?” Gladio asked. “How did they become daemons?”

“Ravus was blaming the Lucis Caelum family for his family’s extinction,” Noctis said.

“That…” Cor sighed, heavily once more. “Sylva was a retainer from the same generation as me, serving under the previous king. She was someone… who shouldn’t have been called to serve.

“The Nox Fleuret’s Crystal Magic Aspect is healing. High level, powerful healing, not unlike Scientia’s potion crafting ability, but without the cost of resources to make said potions.

“You heard the stories,” Cor said with a scoff. He looked weary. “Our generation was the strongest ever born. Iris and I were powerhouses, cutting through the strongest daemons like butter. Perhaps we were too arrogant, thinking we could finally drive the daemons out of Insomnia for good. The issue eventually became healing. Both the Scientia and the Nox Fleuret families were looked to.”

Ingis looked up. “Really?”

Cor nodded. “Your parents were disqualified because you were only four at the time. Not to mention, resources were thin. We had been fighting for two years already, and unlike these days, the daemons came faster. Your parents agreed to produce as many potions as they could in between their job hours, but ultimately weren’t called to actively serve.

“That left the Nox Fleuret family. Sylva was 40, her husband had passed, her children, twins, were 15 at the time. It was decided the children were old enough, and Sylva was called to serve.”

“I thought the point of having retainers between the ages of 20 to 30 was prevent families from being ripped apart like that,” Gladio said.

“It is,” Cor said. “But the argument was, she was a healer who shouldn’t be in active danger and Iris was 33 and showing no signs of giving it up.”

Gladio groaned. “You can’t use my mom as a standard. She was a total rebel. Everything she does flies in the face of tradition and common sense!”

“Iris is a riot,” Cor said fondly.

“No wonder you two get along!” Gladio shouted, exasperated.

Cor shrugged. “Sylva answered the call. And, not even six months later, I delivered her urn to children.”

“Ravus was devastated. Lunafreya went into shock. Maria, the head housekeeper of their estate, took custody of them. There had been talk about having Lunafreya serve. Her magical might was as strong as her mother, but after what happened, plus her age, we decided against her.”

“But there had been talk again, two years later, when she was seventeen--right before the Fall. Then the daemons struck.”

“Everyone thought they were dead. The estate they lived in isn’t far from here and got hit during the attack.”

“That’s not right,” Noctis said.

Cor snorted. “Yeah. Sometimes I think the Fall happened because we tried to break the cycle.”

Noctis found nothing wrong with trying to break the cycle, but what happened to the Nox Fleuret family shouldn’t have happened. It was one thing if Sylva went willingly, no matter her age. It was another to call Lunafreya, as young as they had been.

“So they survived and both became Scourges,” Noctis said.

That was a problem.

“Ravus can still see through the glamour,” Noctis said.

“What? No!” Prompto called out.

“He could see me,” Noctis said. “And… is it a possibility they were not victims of the Fall, but rather the cause of it?”

Everyone stared at him in shock.

“It’s… possible,” Cor said. “Ravus was furious over his mother’s death.”

“That’s so messed up,” Prompto said.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

“Doesn’t matter. They’ll be back,” Noctis said. “We need to be prepared. But for now, we should get some rest. Tomorrow we have funerals to attend to and supplies to restock.”

Noctis grit his teeth as he left. He would have to right this wrong.

-.-.-

Ravus moaned as Lunafreya healed his arm, her hands glowing softly with magic.

“Ravus,” Lunafreya said sadly.

“I was so close!” he hissed.

“Wasn’t it enough that you killed the previous King?” Lunafreya asked. She had watched her brother go down this dark road fifteen years ago and she had followed after. Now here they were again.

“No!” Ravus shouted. “The whole family line needs to be wiped out. They took mother! They threatened to take you!”

“Brother.”

Ravus leaned close, pressing his forehead to hers. “I can’t lose you, sister. They need to be wiped from the face of this planet.”

Lunafreya didn’t believe that, but there was no convincing Ravus of it.

“They’ll be on guard if you issue another frontal attack,” she warned.

Ravus had lost the element of surprise. Perhaps this would be enough to deter him.

Or not.

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance with that, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No witty friendship jokes here. Things just got a little serious. Oh Ravus. Oh Lunafreya. The Fall had consequences.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything was burning._

_Noctis felt the flames coming dangerously close. He could hear the screams in the distance, the shrieks of daemons and sounds of weapons clashing._

_“Daddy,” he cried out._

_Powerful arms scooped him up. “Be strong, Noct.”_

_Noctis saw red. Red like the flames dancing closer, red like his dad’s hair, red like blood on his hands._

_“Stay safe, son. I love you.”_

-.-

Noctis woke up screaming. He shot out of bed, trembling.

He hadn’t dreamed about the night of the Fall in months.

Stomach rolling, he rushed to his bathroom, throwing up into the sink. He flipped on the water, wiping his mouth. Knuckles turning white, Noctis gripped the sink, trying to take deep calm breaths. He could do this.

He had to.

-.-.-

Months of Noctis throwing daggers at him had honed Gladio’s instinct to the point even in his sleep, he sensed an attack coming at him. He summoned his greatsword just in time to block an attack.

“Ha! You’ve gotten better.”

Gladio sputtered. “Mom?!”

Iris whirled her tonfa before banishing it. “Not bad, Gladdy.”

“What are you doing here?!”

“Cor asked me to come,” Iris said. “Said something about Sylva’s kids? Besides, I wanted to see how my number one son was doing.” She ruffled his hair.

Gladio bit back his words.

Sometimes there was no talking to his mom. Iris was going on fifty, but she acted half her age with the sheer amount of energy she had.

“C’mon, Gladdy. I want to see how much stronger you’ve gotten before breakfast. And then you can introduce me to your new friends,” Iris said, beaming.

Astrals, he was going to have to introduce his mom to his friends.

-.-.-

“This is sticky predicament, isn’t it?” Iris said as she chatted with Cor.

Everything Cor and Gladio had said about Iris didn’t even begin to cover the sheer insanity that was Iris Amicitia.

Noctis leaned against his sword. “Your mother is insane,” he hissed at Gladio.

“I told you,” Gladio shot back.

Noctis hadn’t planned on being dragged to the training room this morning, but here he was, sweat rolling down his face as he panted.

Cor always kicked his ass, but his session were always short, thanks to his leg.

Iris had a different type of relentless energy that battered against Noctis’ walls. He needed a nap.

“I see where you get it from,” Noctis said. “She taught you well. She must be proud.”

“Ah…”

“Something wrong?”

“I wasn’t meant to be her heir.”

-.-.-

“I wasn’t meant to be her heir.”

Gladio scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t meant to say that, but he couldn’t take the words back as Noctis arched a surprised eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. “I had an older brother, Clarus, who died during the Fall. He was supposed to be mom’s heir, your retainer. Clarus was great. He absorbed all of mom’s teachings like a sponge. By the time he was 13, he was sparring with her pretty evenly. Mom always won, but I’ve never lasted more than five minutes again her.”

Gladio had always looked up to his brother. There wasn’t anything that Clarus couldn’t do and when it came to magical might and fighting skills, Clarus won hands down. He would have been the best heir to their mother, more than able to live up to her name.

When he died, Gladio was shoved into the spotlight and Iris, who had only been training him slightly on the side, focused all her attention on him.

He’d never wanted to be the heir.

He wasn’t even sure he really wanted to be a retainer.

Noctis was cool and all, but like…

It was a duty. Gladio would perform his duty, he knew that. It was just…

He wasn’t a good retainer. Not like Prompto, who earnestly wanted to get better, to help. Not like Ignis, who could actually support Noctis. Gladio was here to fight daemons, survive, and then go back to college and go on with his life.

That sounded so selfish.

If Clarus was here, Clarus would have been like Ignis, supporting Noctis properly. He would be able to defend them better and strike down enemies faster.

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis said. “You’re the one here now. You’re the one fighting daemons. You’re the one supporting your family name. It doesn’t matter if your brother could do it better. He isn’t here. You are. Take pride in that.”

Oh.

Gladio swallowed. “I’ll try.”

“Good,” Noctis said. “Come on. Let’s leave and grab breakfast before those two put us through the wringer again.”

Huh. Gladio was beginning to see a king he could follow.

-.-.-

The sun was setting when the grounds of the front lobby of the Citadel exploded upward.

“Nox Fleuret siblings spotted!” Nyx shouted, interrupting dinner. “They came up from the secret tunnels.”

“What?” Cor said. “How on earth did they know about those?”

Nyx grimaced. “No clue. Lunafreya is climbing upward though. Ravus is still on the ground floor.”

“Cor and I will handle Ravus,” Iris said. “You boys head up to handle Lunafreya.”

“Mom--” Gladio started.

“Hey! Your mom still has a few good kicks left,” Iris said. She slapped Cor on the back. “And no matter how badly injured this guy is, he can’t be stopped.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “My bad leg means I won’t be climbing up to the rooftop, either.”

“Got it,” Noctis said. “Don’t die. As soon as we handle Lunafreya, we’ll come down to help with Ravus.”

Cor nodded. “May your blade strike true.”

“Yours too.”

-.-.-

Lunafreya was a _Melusine_.

Noctis hissed as he dodged and ducked under the wild flailing snake heads, trying not to breath in the toxic fumes they were spurting out.

Ignis let loose a Firaga, burning the fumes away, causing Lunafreya to retreat. Weak to fire, then?

“Why are you doing this?” Noctis shouted at her.

Unlike Ravus, Lunafreya had greeted them on the rooftop with nothing more than a straight forward attack. There was no anger in her attacks. She was striking to strike. Why?

“Our mother-” Lunafreya said.

“You’re not angry about that!” Noctis shouted back at her. “Why did you become a Scourge, Lunafreya?”

“You wouldn’t understand!” she shrieked at him.

Prompto rained bullets down on her, piercing her skin as Gladio swung, pushing her back to the edge of the roof.

“Then explain it!” Noctis bellowed at her.

“He’s my brother!”

“That’s not a good enough reason and you know it!”

“We didn’t want her to go! And she did! And she died! And Ravus was so angry, and _he_ offered Ravus revenge,” Lunafreya wailed. “Ravus took the offer to protect me, but he was leaving me! He was all I had left!”

Noctis grit his teeth. Of course. Their family was falling apart around them. She did the only thing she could to cling to the last piece left. This was exactly why the age range on the retainer families was stipulated in the first place! What was the previous generation even thinking? How could their war have been that important?

One of Lunafreya’s snakes let out a death rattle, flopping over to its side as Ignis drove a dagger into its eye. The second shortly fell to Prompto’s bullets and Gladio’s swings.

“Lunafreya,” Noctis said. “This isn’t right. You don’t have to do this.”

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. “End this,” she whispered. “And save Ravus, please.”

Noctis warped, driving his sword through her chest. He cradled her as she fell, dissolving into miasma and ashes. “Rest, Lunafreya. I’ll fix this.”

“Thank you.”

He watched her fade away.

Noctis stood. “Let’s go. We still have to take care of Ravus.”

-.-.-

Age was funny thing.

Iris was larger than life, never letting anything stop her. It used to drive her father Dave up the wall. He was always scolding her, telling her to take things more slowly, but she chose to blossom and bloom into the brightest, biggest flower she could, never letting anything get in her way.

Age was one of the few things she couldn’t stop, couldn’t fight.

“We’re a pair of sorry old fools,” Cor said. He was limping even harder, forehead bleeding from a deep gash and worse, his side was stained a bright red.

“We are,” Iris agreed.

At their prime, a daemon like Ravus would have been easy. They were no longer in their prime.

Iris felt her bones ache. One of her tonfa had been shattered by a sword swing. Even if she could summon a new one, it wouldn’t matter. Her hand couldn’t grip anything, too slippery with blood.

Well, it wasn’t like Ravus got scott free either.

They had managed to wreck his metal arm again and he was sporting a limp as well. The oozing black goo was nasty.

“Mom!”

Gladio rushed to her side.

“Hey Gladdy,” Iris said. “I guess you four are done?”

“Get them out of here,” Noctis ordered. “We’ll handle the rest.”

Iris sighed softly. That was it. It was for the best. She let her herself be led away by the Glaives, casting a look back at her son and his friends.

“Guess we’re leaving it to them,” she said.

“They’ll be fine,” Cor said.

She simply had to trust that they would be.

-.-.-

Ignis was feeling weary. Lunafreya, for all that she hadn’t wanted to, had fought hard. To head back into another fight against an opponent they had struggled against two days ago was exhausting to think about it.

But Ignis would not falter. He readied his daggers and attacked.

Iris and Cor had done a fabulous job. Ravus wasn’t even moving at half the speed he had been previously. It made it easy to keep track of his moments, easy to dodge his swings.

Ignis backflipped away, handspringing to safety.

Prompto slid pass him, covering his retreat and unleashing bullets on Ravus. A minute pause told Ignis that Prompto’s Stop Spells were having a small but subtle effect. Good.

Gladio roared and both he and Noctis dropped two heavy strikes with greatswords against Ravus.

“You pesky insects!” Ravus shouted at them.

“That’s enough, Ravus!” Noctis barked at him. “Cease this senseless fighting!”

“Cease living!” Ravus stabbed forward.

Noctis warped away.

Ignis saw the opening and jumped, diving down with his polearm. It caught Ravus in the neck. Noctis snapped forward with his own polearm, driving it through Ravus’ chest.

Ravus’ sword slipped from his hand, clattering to the ground as he collapsed to his knees. “So this is how it ends?”

Noctis leaned forward, looking Ravus squarely in the eye. “I’m sorry for everything that happened to your family. It wasn’t fair, to you or to Lunafreya, but there is nothing I can do change that. All I can offer you is apologies.”

“Where is Lunafreya?”

“She’s already waiting for you,” Noctis said. “Rest, Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

Ravus closed his eyes, his form crumpling. “I miss her.”

Then he was gone.

“Think those two will be all right?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. May Etro guide them home,” Noctis said.

Ignis hoped so too. He watched as Noctis gave a small bow to the spot where Ravus’ body had previously stood.

It was the small things like that in which Ignis saw the magnificent king Noctis was. The respect and care he had for others ran so deep. Ignis had known for a while that this was the king he would follow.

“Oh, he died. Well, he was always a weak boy. I suppose I must forgive him for killing me in the first place.”

Ignis felt a chill go down to spine.

A flash of red and there, standing mere feet away from them, was man with red hair. He lifted his head and under the brim of his hat, Ignis could see the yellow glow of his eyes. Another daemon!

“Im-impossible,” Noctis choked, blood draining from his face. “You’re dead!”

“I assure you, those rumors are greatly exaggerated, my dear, sweet son.”

Son? This was the previous king? But that was impossible. He died during the Fall.

Noctis let loose a strangled noise, so pale Ignis feared he would faint any second now.

“Your Majesty!” several Glaives called out to them.

“Stay back!” Noctis snapped. “It’s still dangerous!”

A smirk spread across the man’s face. “My, my, I see now. They don’t know, do they?”

“Know what?” Ignis asked. He didn’t like a single word dripping from this man’s mouth.

“Don’t listen to him,” Noctis said.

The man place a hand over his heart. “So cold! I spent so long looking for you. They took you, hid you so well-”

“Shut up!”

“Now, now, that’s no way to speak to your father. It seems I’ll have to teach you some new manners.”

He raised his hand and slammed down a bolt of dark energy. It flung the four of them back.

Ignis grunted as his head collided with the pavement, sending stars dancing across his vision. The world grew dark and hazy, the exhaustion from the two battles finally hitting home.

He struggled, trying to remain awake, but it was no use.

“You know where to find me, Noctis. I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris! Luna! Ravus! This chapter was such a blast to write. Aww Gladio, you're starting to care in your own way too! *pats* I know your brother cast a long shadow, but you gotta raise up! 
> 
> Hello Ardyn, so nice of you to join us. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, you can't go wrong with Disney movies. 
> 
> “Have you really not seen Frozen?” Prompto asked, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice, Prompto. :P

When Ignis came to, it was in the Citadel’s infirmary.

The five of them--Cor, Iris, Prompto, Gladio and himself--were the only ones present. Noctis was nowhere in sight.

“Where is Noctis?” Ignis asked.

“Locked himself in his rooms,” Cor said gruffly. “Last I heard, Nyx was threatening to break down the doors. He only got the bare minimum treatment.”

Given the shock they just had, that wasn’t surprising. “That man was-”

“Ardyn,” Cor said.

“I can’t believe it,” Iris said.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Noctis’ father. The previous king had become a Scourge, like Ravus, like Lunafreya. How? He should have died.

“How did he become a daemon? Why?” Prompto asked. “It isn’t like he had a reason like Ravus did.”

“It should have been impossible,” Gladio said. “Doesn’t the Crystal protect the royal family from that?”

“No; the first and only case of Scourge was a royal family member,” Cor said.

“We saw him die, Cor,” Iris said hollowly.

Cor’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah.”

Ignis sighed. This did not bode well.

-.-.-

“Noct! Noct?” Prompto knocked against the door to Noctis’ personal rooms.

This time, like the past three days, there was no answer.

Prompto frowned. He didn’t blame Noctis for locking himself in there. It had to be jarring to see your dead dad come back as a daemon.

He just wished Noctis would let them help.

“Still no answer?” Ignis asked.

Prompto shook his head. “The food we set aside for him is still getting eaten, so there’s that. But he isn’t responding to anyone.”

“Is the princess still locked in the tower?” Gladio asked.

“Afraid so,” Ignis said.

“What can we do?” Prompto asked.

Ignis placed his hand under his chin, thinking. “I believe I have a plan. Follow me.”

“Yes! You’re the best, Iggy,” Prompto said.

They returned thirty minutes later, knocking on Noctis’ door. Still no answer.

“Noctis if you don’t open this door, Gladio is going to break it down. If that doesn’t work, I got my Firaga spells ready,” Ignis said. “Three… two…”

The door flung open. “I just want to be left alone!” Noctis snapped.

Prompto’s heart dropped when he saw how red and puffy Noctis’ eyes were. How long had he been crying in there?

“No can do,” Gladio said, scooping Noctis up, throwing him off his shoulder.

“Gladio! Put me down!” Noctis shouted.

“Not until we get to our destination,” Ignis said firmly.

Which was the large sitting room just down the hall. Gladio dumped Noctis on the couch, taking seat next to him to prevent him from escaping. Prompto slid into the seat next to Noctis, hands already on the remote while Ignis sat next to Prompto.

On the table was the spread of snacks that Ignis had whipped up in the kitchen and the tv was already whirling, loading the movie that Prompto had picked.

“What is this?” Noctis asked.

“When you’re feeling down, nothing cheers you up like a Disney movie,” Prompto said. Or that was what Cindy preferred. Prompto liked cheesy B-list movies and trashy romantic comedies, personally.

“So shut up and stop thinking about the world for awhile,” Gladio said.

Ignis handed Noctis a plate of cookies. “I even have a batch of Nyx’s cookies.”

Noctis took the plate, looking at the three of them with an unreadable expression. “This is stupid,” he said angrily.

“Noct?” Prompto said.

“What?”

“Just watch the movie.”

Five hours later and their fourth movie in, Noctis grumbled, “This is stupid. You can’t just marry a guy you just met. It doesn’t work like that. This is the first movie that gets that right and the girl thinks her sister is being mean?!”

“Have you really not seen Frozen?” Prompto asked, amused.

It was everywhere last year. Every advertisement, the toys in kid’s meals, so many stuffed animals, and worst of all, the songs had been on the radio. This was Cindy’s favorite movie and it was only recently that she’d stopped singing the songs.

Noctis flushed a bright red. “It isn’t like there was time.”

Oh. That was kinda sad.

“You need to learn to relax more,” Gladio said.

“Feeling better, Noct?” Ignis asked.

Noctis jerked. “I-I guess.Thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Prompto chirped.

“Fr-friends?!”

“Yeah… right?” Prompto asked. Had he stepped too far? He’d never had friends before. Sure, he had Cindy and Loqi growing up, but that was it. They were family. They didn’t really count.

“I don’t know,” Noctis said. “It’s not like I had time for friends either.”

Oh. That was really sad.

Prompto was starting to understand why Cor never visited the main house and why Nyx was so protective. Was it really just Cor, Nyx and Noctis here in the Citadel with the rotating Kingsglaive guard?

“Well, I can’t say I had friends before you three, so I’m afraid I’m also inexperienced,” Ignis said.

“Me too,” Prompto confessed.

“Astrals, you guys are lame,” Gladio said.

“Gladio! Are you saying you’re a social butterfly?!” Prompto said.

“Compared to you three? Hell yeah. I have friends in college.”

Noctis sighed. “I know I keep asking this, but do you three even want to be here? Gladio, you could be finishing up your degree. Prompto, you could be back home with your sister. Ignis, you could, I don’t know, open up your own restaurant.”

“Our place is here, by your side,” Ignis said.

“Yeah!” Prompto agreed.

“Can’t get rid of us that easily,” Gladio said.

Noctis sighed, looking at them resignedly. “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

The alarm went off, signalling a daemon attack.

“Duty calls,” Noctis said, standing up.

Prompto made a disappointed noise and paused the movie. “We’re going to finish this movie tomorrow,” he said. “You gotta see Let It Go.”

“Fine, sure,” Noctis said. “Let’s go.”

Project Cheer Up Noctis was a success!

-.-.-

Noctis warped away from the flaming sword. Chandravarma, the strongest of the Iron Giant line, was just as nasty as a Red Giant but twice as strong.

He thanked the Astrals that it wasn’t a stronger demon, along the lines of Psychomancer or Sir Tonberries.

They knew how to fight Chandravarmas. It was a long battle, but they knew how to whittle down its health.

Prompto’s Poison Spells were already sapping away its strength. Its movements had turned sluggish ten minutes ago. Gladio swung, creating a wide, opening arc. Ignis’ spell daggers were lit, casting magic with them.

Noctis parried the sword, ignoring the scorching heat that came dangerously close.

He pushed back, using his magic to strengthen himself, deflecting the Chandravarma to the side. It staggered backward. Both Ignis and Gladio rushed it as Prompto lit up the sky with a Starshell, weakening it even more.

It fell, dissolving away in miasma of shadows and ash.

“Whoo hoo! We did it!” Prompto cheered.

“All in a day’s work,” Gladio said.

“Excellent work,” Ignis said.

“Nothing to it,” Noctis said with a tired smile.

He let their voices wash over him as they rode back, thinking back to Prompto’s declaration before the fight.

Friends.

He had told Cor he didn’t want to make friends. That was true.

But these three--Noctis didn’t know when they wormed their way inside. When had he come to trust them this much? Was it that Ignis always seemed to have a plate of Nyx’s cookies on him? Prompto’s infectious smile? The talks about Final Fantasy that he and Gladio had?

“Whatcha thinking about Noct?” Prompto asked.

“Nothing,” Noctis said. “Just, good job out there. All three of you.”

“Happy to be of service,” Ignis said.

“We got your back!” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Gladio said.

Heh. Friends.

Noctis opened the door to the war room for their debrief with Cor. Instead of standing in his usual spot, front and center, to greet them, Cor was off to the side, looking grim.

“Who are you?” Prompto asked, addressing the young man sitting at the head of the table.

Noctis’ heart skipped a beat. Ah. No wonder Cor looked like that. This was how it was going to go down, wasn’t it?

So Noctis did the only thing he could do.

He bowed, deep and low.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Noctis said softly.

Across the room, Regis Lucis Caelum smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins* And this is where I tell you that everyone, except Cor and Noctis has made a fatal assumption. (Several actually)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ignis, for once, was overwhelmed by the situation. It was a rarity. Ignis had always prided himself on his ability to tackle unknown problems with a quick wit. If he didn’t know the answer, he would find it. There was no time to dawdle around, bemoaning what didn’t make sense.

This did not make sense.

They had returned to the war room for a debriefing with Cor and found him standing to the side, face grim.

There, sitting at the head of the table, was a young man with black hair and sea green eyes. Power rippled around him, a telltale sign of Crystal Magic.

Another retainer? He looked young enough to just have had his 20th birthday pass, old enough to volunteer his services, even if Noctis might be resistant to the idea.

Then Noctis bowed, deep and low. Lower than any King should ever give.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Noctis said softly. His emotions flitted shut behind that tight, cold mask that Ignis hadn’t seen in months.

_His Majesty?_

But Noctis was the King!

“I assume I am to be relieved of my duties?” Noctis asked.

The man nodded. “Yes. I heard of the attack on the Citadel and could not longer hide. Though if you wish to remain--”

“I do not,” Noctis said.

“Then I thank you for your service, Lord Izunia.”

_**Izunia?** _

“Noct?” Ignis asked, mentally reeling from everything. “What’s going on?”

Noctis looked at him, expression softening. “Allow me to introduce His Royal Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum,” he said, gesturing to the man.

“What?” Gladio said.

“But you’re-” Prompto said.

Noctis shook his head. “I am Noctis Izunia of the Izunia retainer family.”

_**What.** _

“I’ve been serving as Regis’ body double,” Noctis said. “Since the Fall. Since no one knew how the daemons saw through the glamour, leaving the only heir here at the Citadel was deemed too dangerous.”

Since the Fall?!

The ground was crumbling beneath Ignis’ feet, preventing him from gaining any traction.

“Regis is the king you should be serving,” Noctis said. Then quieter, “You’ll like him. He’s a good person, and an even better King.”

‘But what about you, Noct?!’ Ignis thought, choking on the words.

Noctis bowed to Regis once more. “I will take my leave, Your Majesty.”

He left them without looking back.

-.-.-

“Noctis.”

Noctis looked up to see Cor standing in the doorway. “Hey Cor,” he said as he packed his bag.

“You don’t have-”

“You know that I need to,” Noctis said.

Cor sighed softly. “For what’s it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Noctis shrugged. “We knew it was going to happen. Did I know Regis was going to show up now? Well, no. But it really isn’t surprising. He offered to come back after the first confirmed report of daemons.”

Regis and Noctis had kept a steady, if sporadic correspondence. After all, Noctis was just a body double with little to no actual power. All the decisions were ultimately Regis’ to make, so reports and notes were passed along in secret.

The best part about daemons was they still didn’t really have any concept of technology, so secure cellphones were the way to go. But caution was still advised. Daemons were mostly unknown, and after something like the Fall, no one could trust 100% in the old patterns anymore.

The day daemons managed to evolve to the point of using technology was probably the day they were all doomed.

“He did?” Cor asked, surprised.

“Mmm, first thing he sent me,” Noctis said. He didn’t need any further convincing of Regis’ ability to be king after that. “Of course, Drautos put an end to it.”

Drautos was to Regis as Cor was to Noctis: the guiding hand, a powerful retainer and overall mentor.

Cor reached out to clap a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “You’ve grown up into a fine young man.”

Did he? Noctis certainly didn’t feel like it.

“How are the others taking it?” Noctis asked.

“They’re in shock,” Cor said honestly.

That was what Noctis had feared.

While the very idea of people getting hurt fighting daemons had always been his primary concern, there was a smaller, darker part that didn’t want people dying to protect him because _he_ wasn’t their king.

That was Regis.

It was always Regis.

“They’ll be okay,” Noctis said. They had to be. Beside, hadn’t Ignis, Prompto and Gladio proved how strong they were these past six months?

Together with Regis, they would push back the daemons for this generation. There was no need for Noctis.

“If Regis needs me…” Noctis said quietly, “I’ll come back.”

Cor shook his head. “You’ve been doing this for a long time, Noctis. Far longer than we should have asked of you. From too young of an age on top of that. Whatever sins we, the previous generation, carry, forcing you to be Regis’ body double is arguably the worse.”

“I don’t regret it,” Noctis said. Could his life have turned out different? Of course. But he took pride in the duty he’d performed.

“Go live a little,” Cor said. “Go be just Noctis. If things get dire, Regis might call you back, but until then, I won’t let him.”

Just be Noctis. That was a novel concept.

He reached out to hug Cor. “Thanks Cor, for everything.”

Cor gave him a tight squeeze back. “Stay safe, Noctis. Come back alive.”

He would.

-.-.-

Morning came, and still Gladio was walking about in a state of shock. The bomb dropped last night, about Regis, about Noctis, was still sending shocks down to his bones.

“Man, you got big, Gladdy.”

Gladio froze, stopping to see a tall muscular man waving at him. That face… “Clarus?!”

There was his brother, alive and well, standing there with a grin.

“Yup!” Clarus said. “I was hoping to see you last night, but Regis said to wait until this morning.”

“You’re dead!”

Clarus looked taken aback. “Mom didn’t tell you?”

“She came home from the Fall and said you were gone,” Gladio accused. How else was he supposed to take that? Clarus’ name wasn’t even mentioned in the house after that.

“Ah, well, see, during all that chaos, I decided I was better off protecting Regis,” Clarus said. “I told mom that. She threatened to disown me; I wonder if she did. But I could hold my own against daemons and Regis needed the protection.”

Gladio stared at him, flabbergasted. He was suddenly reminded of how much Clarus took after their mother and how much Gladio favored their father, Talcott.

Clarus slapped him on the back. “We gotta catch up soon. I gotta do this thing first, but how about this afternoon? I’ll meet you at the training ground, okay?”

He left without letting Gladio say a word.

Gladio threw his hands up in the air. What the fuck was going on with his life anymore?

-.-.-

“Ignis correct?”

“Your Majesty,” Ignis greeted, the words feeling awkward on his tongue.

Regis smiled at him. “I understand you cooked breakfast today. It was delicious. Thank you.”

Ignis felt his heart wrench. He had made fluffy oyakodon for breakfast, a dish that had become one of Noctis’ favorites.

“Thank you, sire.”

Regis gave him a patient look. “Don’t know what to make of me, do you?”

No.

Ignis didn’t answer.

Regis nodded. “I understand. Like I said last night, this is shocking. I do not demand your respect. I only ask for the chance to earn it.”

Ignis felt his heart twist further. It was easy to see what Noctis meant about Regis being a good person, a good king. It was hard to hate him when he bore through Gladio’s shouting after Noctis left, Prompto’s confused questions and Ignis’ own disbelief with a quiet but firm understanding.

Still…

“I will endeavour to keep my mind open, Your Majesty.”

Regis hummed. “It’s disappointing that Noctis left. I’ve only had the chance to speak to him through short text messages over the years.” He sighed softly, looking forlorn. “I was looking forward to getting to know him properly.”

That Ignis regretted, too.

It had been crushing to learn from Cor that Noctis left without so much as goodbye.

Ignis took a deep breath and tried not to feel like he was drowning.

-.-.-

“Uncle Cor, I don’t _understand_.”

Prompto was buzzing with nervous, anxious energy. It was like he had just arrived at the Citadel for the first time, a wreck of emotions.

Cor reached out to steady him, grounding him. “What don’t you understand?” Cor asked patiently.

“Everything!” Prompto blurted out. “Noctis isn’t the king? He’s been a body double for the real king since the Fall? And now he’s gone? How could you do that to him?”

That was probably the worst of all. That Cor would let this happen.

They had just finishing fighting Ravus and Lunafreya not even a week ago. They saw the damage caused by calling on children too young, by ripping apart families.

Was this the duty Prompto was supposed to uphold?

Cor gave him a tired, weary look.

“It is true,” he said. “Regis Lucis Caelum is the rightful king. Noctis Izunia has been serving as his body double for fifteen years. It was never the right thing to do but it was the only thing we could.”

“He would have been five!” Prompto shouted. “Are you saying if His Majesty had been blond and I was around, I would have been in Noctis’ role?”

Cor gave him a pained look. “Prompto.”

No!

There was duty and there was crossing the line.

Prompto stewed furiously. It wasn’t fair. How could they do that Noctis?

How did Noctis not crumble under the pressure?

“It was late afternoon when the first daemons attacked,” Cor said. “Early enough still that there were plenty of workers around. It was without warning. They came wildly, madly, chaotically. Some of the weaker daemons were burning under the sunlight and still pushing forward.

“We were caught off guard. Though we pushed back them back, night descended and more daemons came. Though they were weaker, it was relentless.”

“The fighting lasted until sunrise. The King was dead; we found his body stabbed repeatedly, something I assume we can contribute to Ravus. The Crownsguard, the Kingsglaive’s predecessor, was gutted; there had been no more than ten fit to report to duty by sunrise. Of the active retainers, the only ones left were Drautos, Iris and myself.

“And among the surviving civilians, we found Noctis and Regis.”

Cor let a tired bitter expression twist on his face. “I don’t think those two remember it. They were curled around each other, hands linked. Regis was sobbing his eyes out. Noctis had gone quiet, so quiet.”

“It was then, seeing them standing side to side, that the idea was born,” Cor said. “And it was something Drautos, Iris and I argued about. But in the end, Drautos took Regis and the remaining of Crownsguard and went into hiding. I was left to raise Noctis, and Iris returned to her family.”

“It wasn’t the right thing to do. I knew that by the time Noctis’ sixth birthday came around. But it was also the only thing we could do while we recovered.”

Prompto felt his anger drain. His shoulders slumped. “This is why you never came to visit,” he said.

Cor shrugged. “Noctis is admittedly the closest thing to a son, to a heir, that I have. I owe his father. The only reason why I survived is because Ardyn saved me. I did my best to raise him, but I make a poor substitute for his actual father.”

“This sucks,” Prompto said vehemently. Noctis wasn’t the king. Noctis had been forced into a role when he was too young to really comprehend and it made him cold, made him hold people at arm’s length as a result. It just wasn’t fair.

“Yeah,” Cor agreed with him.

“Where did Noct go, Uncle Cor?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t know,” Cor said. “But considering I spent the last fifteen years controlling where he went, what he did, and how he acted, it wasn’t my place to ask. It was his right to ask for a break. I made sure to honor it.”

‘Well, at least there’s that,’ Prompto thought sourly. He sadly looked out the window, wondering where Noctis was. ‘Hope you’re out there being happy, buddy.’

-.-.-

“Mom!”

In theory, active duty retainers weren’t supposed to return home. They were on call 24/7 and since people feared daemons tracking them, leading them back to your friends and family was often considered foolish.

Gladio made the exception because his mom hadn’t told him that his brother was still _alive_.

“What are you doing here, Gladdy?” Iris asked, hands on her hips.

“Clarus is alive?!” Gladio roared.

“Have I ever given ever the impression that he was dead?” Iris asked.

“Yes! When you said he was gone after the Fall,” Gladio shouted. “And you never mentioned him again!”

What else was Gladio was supposed to think?

“So not only did I just learn that Noctis isn’t the king, but Clarus isn’t dead!”

Iris’ expression soured.

“That boy came back,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Mom?” Gladio asked. “What the hell is going on?”

“Language,” she scolded. “What do you think is going on, Gladdy? Drautos came up with a stupid plan, Cor reluctantly agreed, and I was vehemently against it. And somehow your brother got wind of it and offered go with Drautos and Regis.”

“And he just went?” Gladio asked.

“Insisted that he was old enough, strong enough,” Iris said irritated. “I threatened to disown him, and officially he’s off the books until he apologizes to your father.”

“Just to dad?”

Iris sighed, relaxing. “Because I would have done the same at his age,” she said, pursed her lips. “Bet your grandfather is rolling in the grave about that.

“I’ve always done things the way I perceived to be the best. They were my choices, my decisions, my consequences to bear. Thanks goodness your father is a patient man. Choosing to serve as Mors retainer was my decision, despite how young you and Clarus were. But I rested easy with that knowledge because you both still had your father.

“Meeting Sylva, the tragedy that befell her and her children--that was an eyeopener. Sylva may have come willingly, but that left her two children alone. We already had the potions from the Scientia family; we didn’t need an active healer.

“After Sylva died, Drautos brought up the idea of calling Lunafreya to duty and Mors was actually considering it. I threw a fit. Lunafreya was too young.”

Iris snarled. “He brought it up again two years later. And then this stupid body double plan! I should have driven my tonfa into his skull!”

“Why did Cor even agree with it?” Gladio asked.

Iris shook her head. “Because, admittedly, the plan made some sense. The issue I took with it was the fact that both Noctis and Regis were only five. We were playing with their lives.

“Not to mention, Cor probably wasn’t making the soundest of decisions at the time. His leg had been chewed up pretty badly at that point. He was probably running on some sort of guilt too, regarding Ardyn.”

“Ardyn?”

“Ardyn is Noctis’ dad, from Izunia retainer family. Aera is his mom, from the Argentum retainer family. It’s why Noctis has so much magical power,” Iris said. “They were a cute couple, Ardyn and Aera. There is a field of sylleblossoms just outside of the city limits.Those were Aera’s favorite flowers and Ardyn would always make trips out there to bring back some for her.

“Aera died three months before the Fall. Ardyn took a fatal blow, pulling Cor out of harm’s way and saving him. Cor and I watched as a Psychomancer finished him off.

“That guilt never left Cor.”

This was so… stupid.

Gladio was furious, at his mom for not stopping this, at Cor for agreeing, at Clarus for running off, at Noctis for lying.

What hell was he supposed to do?

-.-.-

This felt wrong.

Ignis cartwheeled out of the way, dodging the swing of Sir Tonberry’s lasersword.

The Chandravarma was already disintegrated, falling to Regis’ sword and an overpowered Thundaja. Fighting with Regis was _easy_.

‘So this is the power of the royal family,’ Ignis thought.

The Chandravarma they fought with Noctis yesterday had been a long grueling twenty five minute battle. Today it had only been a five minute one.

Clarus’ and Gladio’s shields blocked the Sir Tonberry’s lasersword, cornering it as Prompto hit it with bullets and Ignis threw his daggers. Then Regis warped across the battlefield, his sword landing the final blow.

“Excellent work, everyone,” Regis said.

“Heh, easy,” Clarus said.

It was easy. This was the fastest they had ever concluded the battle. Regis and Clarus mixed into their group without any trouble, balancing out flawlessly.

It still felt wrong without Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Noctis never once introduced himself as Noctis Lucis Caelum in this fic :D Much less ever claimed that he was king. The same, it was never said that current king's name was Noctis. And now you know why Noctis doesn't want to make friends! 
> 
> (also hi Clarus, thanks for joining us) 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	10. Chapter 10

Noctis picked up the bouquet of sylleblossom flowers and handed the cash to Mr. Aldercapt, the owner of this tiny flower shop near the north edge of Insomnia.

“Here’s your change,” Mr. Aldercapt said. “A pretty choice of a flower.”

Noctis smiled. “My mom’s favorite,” he said.

“Excellent taste,” Mr. Aldercapt said, nodding.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. He took up the bouquet and waved goodbye, leaving the flower shop behind and walking down the roadways, arriving at the cemetery. He grabbed a bucket, hauling water from the nearby pipe and begun cleaning. He set down the flowers and traced his fingers over the letters engraved.

It had been a long time since Noctis had come here.

“Hi mom.”

-.-.-

Ignis stepped into the library, searching for a book to distract him. Absentmindedly, he looked up, half expecting to see Noctis perched on the top of the bookcase as always.

No one was there.

Of course not. Noctis was gone and Ignis wasn’t going to find him up in high places anymore. He still hadn’t gotten answer as to why Noctis even did it in the first place--

The realization slapped Ignis on the face.

_“You’re making yourself as visible target.”_

_“Yes.”_

He paused, remembering that conversation from months ago. The deep regret hit next. Noctis had told him the truth and Ignis had made so many fatal assumptions that he didn’t realize what Noctis was (and wasn’t) saying.

Looking back, Noctis never introduced himself. Ignis had assumed the first night, the person who Prompto was helping up was His Majesty, confirmed by the frantic shouts from Kingsglaive. He learned of Noctis’ name from context, from Cor who only addressed Noctis by his first name, never by title.

So many little cues that Ignis had missed.

“Ignis.”

“Cor.”

Cor reached out to place a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “You’re looking pretty pale. Feeling all right?”

“Just… distraught,” Ignis said. “I missed so many signs.”

“Ah,” Cor said softly. “To be fair, it was a very subtle misdirection. I think… we only directly lied once, to the first generation of Kingsglaive. From there it propagated, among them and by the context. Noctis was very determined to never actually claim to be king. And it worked.

“It wouldn’t be a very good cover if you figured it out, Ignis.”

Yes, that was all very good, but how many times had they hurt Noctis? How many times had Ignis called him King? Called himself Noctis’ retainer? Vowed to serve him? Placed Noctis on the pedestal that he never wanted?

Ignis prided himself on his attention to detail, prided himself on his impeccable manners. No wonder Noctis always looked so resigned every time Ignis said that his place was by Noctis’ side. 

(It wasn’t true.) Because Regis was the king Ignis was supposed to serve.

(But at the same time it was.) Because Ignis witnessed the good king Noctis was.

(Wasn’t that treason of the highest order?)

He had a duty. He had a duty to the Lucis Caelum family. He was here to serve. He was here to help and support the King.

That was what Ignis was supposed to do.

But Noctis had been gone almost a week now, and Ignis was left with regret and guilt.

He was here to perform a duty.

But what about the friend he’d made? 

Noctis had performed his duty. He suffered the decision, the isolation, and continued to march forward. Then he left, leaving behind no closure. Just a simple explanation to a not-so-simple situation.

“Come on, Ignis,” Cor said gently. “Let me go make you a cup of tea. And then you can vent all your frustration and regrets regarding Noctis and this whole lie we built.”

Ignis winced. “I’m sorry.”

Cor guided him out of the library. “Don’t be. Prompto already had a round and I am one of the people responsible for the mess.”

“Besides, a cup of tea used to calm Noctis down too.”

“Still going on about that boy?”

A gruff man walked down the hallway, glowering at them darkly. His face seemed to be set into a permanent scowl.

“Drautos,” Cor said.

So this was the retainer that went His Majesty.

“Izunia was a coward to leave. You shouldn’t have let him go, Sophiar. We need all the help we can get to win this war against the daemons,” Drautos said.

“He deserves his break, to be allowed to his life the way he wants to instead of us demanding he play the role of king,” Cor shot back.

“He had a duty!”

“And he had been serving for fifteen years! Longer than required! Since he was five!” Cor roared back.

“The daemons are reaching their peak strength! We need every able body,” Drautos argued.

Something nudged Ignis, in the back of his mind as he watched Drautos and Cor argue with each other. Something he was forgetting, something very important.

Why had Noctis left?

He wasn’t a coward like Drautos was saying. No, Ignis had seen the way Noctis had never flinched from a fight. He never ran; he was the first to step up so that they wouldn’t need to.

He wasn’t doing to rest either, like Cor was saying. Ignis wasn’t even sure if Noctis knew the meaning of rest. He worked far too hard and never shied away from performing his duties.

Then why did Noctis leave?

Some other reason? ‘Perhaps,’ Ignis thought bitterly, ‘to prevent a loyalty conflict?’ Everyone, Ignis included, was used to looking at Noctis for clear directions. But that was now Regis’ right and role. If Noctis was gone, it was only Regis they could look to.

That sounded like Noctis.

But still… it bothered him. He’d made an assumption somewhere. Step back; the issue was probably not at hand, but several steps before.

Regis Lucis Caelum was the rightful king, son of the previous king, Ardyn. No. Was that right? Ardyn had called Noctis his son. Noctis’ reaction, the way he went so pale, was genuine.

If Ardyn was Noctis’ father—

_“You know where to find me, Noctis. I’ll be waiting.”_

Had Noctis told Cor what Ardyn had said? Ignis had been the last to wake. Noctis was the one who informed Iris and Cor what had happened. Ignis had assumed Noctis had told them, but he’d also assumed that Ardyn was the previous king.

He looked back at Cor and Drautos who were still yelling at each other. Ignis ignored them, slipping back into the library. He easily obtained the public record book of genealogy of the royal family. There he found the name of the previous king, Mor.

Mor was the previous king. Regis was his son. Ardyn was Noctis’ father. Ardyn was a Scourge.

Noctis was dutiful. Noctis didn’t know the meaning of rest. Noctis tried to do everything alone.

What were the chances that Noctis had gone after Ardyn by himself?

Far too high. He would have seen that as his duty, as son to his father. And he wouldn’t want anyone else’s help in fear of them getting hurt.

“That’s enough!” Ignis heard Regis say from outside of the library. “Why are you two fighting like children?”

Ignis paid no attention to that. He needed to find Prompto and Gladio first.

-.-.-

“Shit,” Gladio said.

“He would,” Prompto groaned. “Noct would.”

‘Yes he would,’ Ignis agreed. “I’m open to suggestions,” he said.

“We have to go after him!” Prompto said.

“But where?” Ignis asked. Noctis may know where to find Ardyn, but they certainly didn’t know where to start.

And of course, Noctis hadn’t been returning their calls all week.

“Sylleblossom field,” Gladio said. “There’s one on the outskirts of the city. My mom was telling me how Noctis’ mom loved sylleblossoms and that his dad would bring her flowers from there.”

“It’s a start,” Ignis said.

“All right, then let’s go,” Prompto said.

“Ah, wait,” Ignis said.

“What?” Gladio asked.

“Noctis isn’t here to point it out,” Ignis said. “So I would feel remiss if I didn’t say that us leaving is at best an abandonment of duty, and treason at worst.”

Prompto and Gladio shared at a look.

“And?”

“Your point?”

Ignis shrugged. “Just wanted to point it out. Let’s be on our way.”

They got as far as the garage before they ran into Clarus.

“Whoa there, Gladdy. Was there an alarm I didn’t hear?” Clarus asked.

“No,” Gladio said. “We think Noctis is about to do something stupid. Gotta go stop him.”

Clarus frowned. “I’m sure he’s fine, Gladio. He’s a smart kid. Besides it’s about to be nightfall. There’s most likely going to be a daemon attack soon.”

That was true. They had reached the point where they had been going out every night to fight against daemons, assuming one didn’t slip in and attack during the day.

“What is going on here?”

Ignis resisted the urge to sigh. Drautos. Not him. The only worse person who could have shown up was Regis.

“We have some business to attend to,” Ignis said smoothly.

“It’s going to be nightfall soon,” Drautos said.

“They think Noctis is in trouble,” Clarus said.

“That’s even less of a reason to run off,” Drautos barked.

“We’re still going,” Gladio said.

“Gladiolus!” Clarus snapped.

“What?” Gladio shouted back at him. “You’re here. You’re representing the Amicitia family. You really don’t need me here as well.”

“Besides, it’s a family emergency,” Prompto said. “And active retainers are allowed to leave in the event of a family emergency.”

“You’re not related to Izunia,” Drautos said.

“You didn’t hear Uncle Cor?” Prompto retorted. “Noctis is as good as his son, his heir. Which makes us cousins.”

“And your excuse, Scientia?” Drautos asked.

Ignis shrugged. “I have none. I’m just disobeying you.”

Drautos snarled. “I will have you all stripped of your status as retainers and serving time for your—“

A smoke bomb went off, obscuring everyone’s vision.

Ignis felt himself tugged further into the car garage and reacted just in time to catch the set of car keys tossed at him.

“Nyx!” Prompto said.

Nyx gave them a cheery wave. “You bring Noctis back alive now. Or my original threat still stands.”

“Thanks man,” Gladio said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nyx said. “Leave Drautos to me. Stuffy old retainer. Cor is an Astral godsend compared to him. I’ll keep him and His Majesty busy.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“Get going,” Nyx said.

They raced to the nearest car. It was time to find Noctis.

-.-.-

It was a faint, worn memory, and the only one Noctis still had of his mother. He remembered sitting on his father’s shoulders, so high to his four year old self, as if flying in the sky. He remembered his mother’s warm smile, the field of blue sylleblossom flowers spread in every direction that the eye could see.

He remembered the picnic, the last happy family moment before his mother fell to a daemon, before his father had grown sad and tired, before the Fall stole his father from him too.

Noctis opened his eyes.

The full moon hung in the sky, gleaming white.

There, across the sylleblossom field, Ardyn waited for him, eyes glowing that horrible daemon yellow.

“There you are, my dear Noctis,” Ardyn cooed.

This was not his father. Not this cruel mockery of the gentle man that Noctis remembered.

His sword flashed in his hands.

“I’ll make this right,” Noctis said. “Let’s end this, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So savage Iggy. And Noct, what are you doing? Stop it! 
> 
> *aggressively makes Aldercapt a flower shop owner because I can*
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are your friends; they light the way!

Noctis grunted as he was tossed across the field. He rolled, blue petals flying, twisting so he got back on his feet. He pushed off the balls of his feet, flinging his sword and warping, leaving behind a trail of blue.

Ardyn met him halfway, in a trail of red magic, and they clashed violently together.

The Izunia family’s Crystal Magic Aspect was warping.

Noctis hissed, twisting his head just in time for Ardyn’s sword to draw a thin line across his cheek.

“Is this really the best you can do?” Ardyn asked.

Black energy pulsed around his hands, hitting Noctis and tossing him again.

Noctis gasped, head slamming into the ground.

“Truly a pity,” Ardyn said, shaking his head in despair. “Perhaps you haven’t grown that much after all. Still the crying child I left behind.”

Noctis struggled to his feet. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a Blizzardga.

Ardyn countered with a Firaga.

The two spells collided, sending sylleblossom petals flying in blinding light. Noctis threw up his arm to shield his eyes. Ardyn warped, kicking him soundly in the stomach.

Noctis spat out blood, lips smeared red. “Why did you become a Scourge, dad?” he asked.

Ardyn tilted his head, a gleam of madness in his eyes. “Why? I wanted to see you, my dear sweet son. Couldn’t leave you.”

“You left,” Noctis said, voice ragged and chest heaving. “You died!”

“Ah, but I came back, you see,” Ardyn said, a cheerful lilt to his voice. “And this time we can go together.”

He summoned his sword, lifting it high to strike Noctis down.

Bang!

A bullet ricocheted off Ardyn’s sword. A golden shimmering wall formed between Noctis and Ardyn before a Thunderga came down, striking Ardyn.

“Noct!”

“What are you three doing here?!” Noctis sputtered. Gladio held point, guarding the three of them while Ignis crouched next to Noctis, dumping a potion on him.

“Helping you, duh,” Prompto said, lifting Noctis to his feet.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Noctis shouted.

“You’re an idiot,” Gladio said over his shoulder.

“You’re our friend, Noct,” Ignis said. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”

“You can’t--” Noctis sprung forward, pulling Gladio away from being impaled on Ardyn’s sword.

“Oh look, friends,” Ardyn said. “Are you here to join us us too? Mmm, but we can’t have that, can we? This is a special father-son moment.”

He vanished in a flash of red. Noctis blurred blue, warping in front of Ignis, blocking Ardyn’s downward swing.

Ardyn warped away.

“I can’t protect you!” Noctis shouted at them. “Our family’s aspect is warping. He’s--”

Prompto fired a bullet and Ardyn crumpled in the distance. “And I told you, Noct, we would get strong enough so that you wouldn’t have to worry!”

Ardyn rose to feet, snarling. Black ooze dripped from the bullet wound. “You will pay for that.”

The field exploded with miasma.

Gladio slammed up another wall. “I got our defense!”

“I’ll be support,” Ignis said.

“And I’ll be the eyes,” Prompto claimed.

The three of them looked at Noctis. “So let us help!”

Noctis looked at them, face settling into a grim determination. “Okay. Okay. Get ready then. Here he comes!”

Ardyn smashed through through Gladio’s shield. Noctis stopped his charge with his greatsword as Ignis hit Noctis with a Power EX. Two bullets went flying over Noctis’ shoulder as Gladio wound up a powerful downswing.

Another pulse of darkness and the four of them went flying back.

The battle clashed for another ten minutes.

“Well, shit. Your old man actually packs a punch,” Gladio said. He was covered head to toe in dirt.

The field had been destroyed at this point. Not a single sylleblossom remained, only deep jagged cuts into the ground.

“Giving up already, big guy?” Prompto asked with a chuckle.

“As if,” Gladio said. “I could go a few more rounds.”

“It would be more impressive if he wasn’t trying to kill us,” Ignis said dryly.

“Tell me about it,” Noctis snarked.

To add further insult to injury, Ardyn was looking none the worse for wear. “Is that all?” he asked. Black ooze dripped from his eyes, smile spread so wide, and his teeth were bared.

‘Kweh, kweh!’

Everyone went silent.

“Noct, is that your phone?” Prompto asked.

“I turned it off. It can’t be my phone,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, we’re gonna yell at you about that later,” Gladio said.

‘Kweh, kweh!’

“That is most definitely your phone,” Ignis said.

“I don’t even have a chocobo ringtone!” Noctis said.

‘Kweh, kweh!’

“Oh just answer it. Tell whoever it is, we’re fighting and assuming we don’t die, you’ll return their call,” Gladio said.

“No one is dying!” Prompto said. “I forbid it!”

“You heard him,” Ignis said.

Noctis fumbled for his phone.

[Unknown Number]: Noct, can’t I come out yet? Regis came back!

[Unknown Number]: You promised we would play!

[Unknown Number]: Noct? Are you ignoring me?

Noctis stared at his phone. It couldn’t be... “Car-buncle?”

There was spark of crimson red light and Noctis found himself with an armful of a white fox-like creature. His phone continued to buzzed.

[Unknown Number]: Noct! What took you so long?

[Unknown Number]: How come you’re so big?

Noctis sputtered. “Carbuncle? What are you doing here?”

[Unknown Number]: You said I couldn’t come out until Regis got back.

[Unknown Number]: He came back! I checked!

“I don’t rememb--” No. Wait. He did.

“Noct? Why do you have a fox in your arms?” Prompto asked.

“This is Carbuncle,” Noctis said. “He was my mom’s summon. Mine now, I guess?”

The Argentum family’s Crystal Magic Aspect was summoning. Unlike the other Aspects, the summon creatures had to make a pact first. Carbuncle had been Aera’s summon, long ago and Noctis, in a rare case of inheriting both parents’ Aspects, had picked up the same contract.

But Noctis hadn’t been able to summon Carbuncle in years. He thought it was because Carbuncle had cut the contract, but no. Noctis remember telling Carbuncle he couldn’t come out until Regis came back because Noctis was Regis’ body double and Regis’ summoning contract was with Umbra and Pryna.

“Wow, I am an idiot,” Noctis said.

“He acknowledges it!” Gladio said.

“Shut up! Carbuncle, think you can help us? Dad got corrupted by daemons,” Noctis said.

[Unknown Number]: Leave it to me!

Carbuncle dropped to the ground, teeth bared and growling.

“Ah, the Messenger returns,” Ardyn said. “It won’t help!”

Carbuncle darted forward; his red gem glowing brighter and brighter.

Noctis felt the rush of magic, knew the words to call to unleash it. “Ruby Light!”

The crimson light filled the area, blinding them all.

When it cleared, Ardyn was on the ground. His body was slowly crumbling, miasma fading. Carbuncle sat next to him, ears dropping.

[Unknown Number]: I cleared the corruption. But…

Ardyn was dying.

Noctis walked over, slowly approaching. He kneeled beside Ardyn. “Dad.”

“Noctis,” Ardyn said. “Perhaps you did grow up a bit after all.”

Noctis blinked away the tears. “Yeah… I did. Rest, Dad. Tell mom I said hi.”

Ardyn hummed, yellow fading from his eyes as he closed them. “Aera…” he said softly. He gave Noctis’ hand one last firm squeeze. “Walk tall, son.”

He crumbled away into ash, flying away, dust on the wind.

It was done.

Noctis sagged, exhaustion hitting.

Prompto flopped over next to him, leaning on Noctis, sending them both crashing to the ground.

“Prompto! Get off!”

“Meh,” Prompto said. “Tired. What are we doing now?”

“You two are dumb,” Gladio said.

“Please act your age,” Ignis said.

Carbuncle let loose a happy trill, bouncing over to them and sitting on Noctis’ stomach.

[Unknown Number]: Can we play now?

Noctis looked at his phone and groaned. “Not right now, Carbuncle. I need a shower and a bed.”

“Then we should head back to the Citadel,” Ignis said.

“Err, should we?” Prompto asked. “I mean…”

Noctis felt a chill go down his spine. “Please tell me you three are here because Regis sent you and not because you _abandoned your duty._ ”

“Well…” Ignis started politely.

That was a no.

Noctis groaned and slapped his hand over his face. “You three are idiots!” They were going to get into so much trouble!

“Eh, it was worth it,” Gladio said.

“How?!”

“Cause you’re our friend,” Prompto said.

“We’re going back and fixing this,” Noctis said. “You’re going to apologize to Regis and maybe he won’t strip you of your status. Prompto, I swear, get off!”

Prompto sat up. “Well at least you’re coming back with us.”

Carbuncle looked back and forth at them all.

[Unknown Number]: Your new friends are great, Noct!

Noctis gaped at the text message.

“See, the fox knows what he’s talking about,” Gladio said, reading over Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis blushed a bright red, burying his head in his hands. “I hate you all.”

“We get it,” Gladio said.

“Love you too,” Prompto chirped.

“Happy to be of service,” Ignis said.

How was this Noctis’ life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pets Carbuncle* who's a good boy? 
> 
> Ahaha oh Noct, you're slowly getting there. Lmao. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	12. Chapter 12

“What is this place?” Prompto asked, as they strolled into a medium sized house. It was covered in dust and chilled in a way that suggested that no one had been here in a long time.  
  
Noctis flipped on the light. “The Izunia main house,” he said quietly. “I figured out you three wanted a shower. Bathroom is down the hall. I’ll see if I can dig up some spare clothes.”   
  
The four of them were soon showered and gathered in the spacious living room. Carbuncle had left, vanishing back to the realm where summons resided with promises that Noctis was going to play with him later on. Ignis had commandeered the kitchen and produced food from somewhere, a fact that Noctis was curious about because it wasn’t like he had anything really stocked in here.   
  
The sun was pouring in through the shades, rising steadily. Noctis knew they should head back to the Citadel, but he was weary. The exhaustion from the fight settled deep in his bones, demanding he rest.   
  
“So this is where you grew up?” Prompto asked.   
  
Noctis shrugged helplessly. “Not really. I wasn’t allowed to come back here after the Fall. There’s a cleaning service that stops by once a month to air out the house and keep everything relatively functional.” He barely remembered the house as it was; he didn’t see memories that lurked around every corner. He still wasn’t sure if that was good thing or not.   
  
“This is where you were staying for the last week though?” Gladio asked.   
  
“Well, yeah.” It wasn’t like Noctis had anywhere else to go and he wasn’t going to spend what little cash he had on staying at a hotel.   
  
For all the detachment he had to the Izunia family name, it was still his.   
  
The Argentum family name was even more distant. That estate and side of the family fell into ruin before his mom met his dad, in the aftermath of his grandparents’ generation war against daemons. His mom had been the only survivor of her family.   
  
So many things that Noctis had never gotten the chance to learn; both of his parents were dead and buried before he was old enough to remember all the stories.   
  
“Why did you leave, Noctis?” Ignis asked.   
  
Noctis huffed. “You’re smart, Ignis. You know why I left.”   
  
“I want to hear it,” Ignis said.   
  
“Ardyn was my dad, so he was my problem. That was my duty as his son,” Noctis said. “He wasn’t Regis’ issue, and he wasn’t yours.”   
  
Gladio bopped him on the head. “Idiot. Cor has spent the last six months driving into our thick skulls that you can’t fight daemons alone. That’s a surefire way to get yourself killed.”   
  
“Warping isn’t the easiest thing to defend against—“   
  
“We’ve been fighting with you for six months. We picked up a trick or two,” Prompto said.   
  
Noctis let out a strangled noise.   
  
“Noctis…” Ignis asked, painfully gentle. “You didn’t go into that fight expecting not to come out of it alive, did you?”   
  
“No.” Maybe. It was never Noctis’ intent to die on the battlefield, fighting his father. He told Cor he would stay safe and staying safe meant staying alive.   
  
But there had been a small voice, ringing louder and louder each day, asking him what he was going to do now.   
  
He was Noctis Izunia, son of Ardyn and Aera, warp striker and summoner. He was Noctis, Regis’s body double, acting regent and pretender. He sat on the throne, acted like a ruler, had people listen to his orders, and had people die to protect him because they thought he was their king.   
  
He had spent longer pretending than he had as an Izunia. Now that he was relieved of that role, it had been all aimless, listless wandering. Saving his father had been his first goal, but now that was done. What was Noctis supposed to do now?   
  
He hunched his shoulders, shrinking into himself.   
  
Gladio reached over and clapped him on the back, sending a shock down to his toes. “We’ll keep telling you this until you believe it. We’re your friends. If you’re going to run off and do something stupid like fighting a powerful daemon, we got your back. So lean on us a little.”   
  
Noctis choked. “You don’t have to-“   
  
“We want to,” Prompto said. “That’s what friends are for. You’re stuck with us.”   
  
“Besides, as far as I am concerned, you’re the king I want to follow,” Ignis said.   
  
“Ignis!” That was treason!   
  
“Oh I’m not the only one thinking that?” Prompto said.   
  
“Prompto!”   
  
“Same,” Gladio said.   
  
“Gladio!” Noctis flushed red. He couldn’t believe the words they were saying. “You can’t just decide that!”

Ignis shrugged. “Regis is a good man and a good king. There’s nothing wrong with him. But the person who inspires me, the one who leads me, and the one I will entrust my life to is you, Noctis.”    
  
“I’m no king!” Noctis protested.   
  
“Well, it’s not uncommon for retainers to pledge their allegiance to other retainer families,” Ignis said mildly. “It’s what the Ghizadre family has done with the Scientia family.”   
  
“You can’t be serious,” Noctis said.   
  
“We are,” Gladio said.   
  
Ignis patted Noctis’ hand. “You’re the king we choose to follow. More importantly, you’re the friend we choose to stand by. You’re stuck with us even if you choose not to acknowledge it.”   
  
Too much. Noctis felt like he was going to combust. “I’ll accept that we’re fr-fr-friends,” he said, choking on the word, “but not that I’m your king. I’m no one’s king!”   
  
“Leader than,” Gladio said. “Captain of our group.”   
  
Noctis wasn’t sure if that was any better!   
  
He was sullen, surly and prickly. The best he could do was bark orders. What kind of leader just demanded?   
  
Prompto bumped his shoulder with his. “Breathe, Noct,” he said. “Just accept the fact that we’re not going anywhere. The rest you can work through on your own time, or never if you really can’t wrap your mind around it. We’ll support you in whatever you decide to do, catch you when you fall, help you back up when you stumble, and stand by your side. We trust that you’ve got our backs, and I know you trust that we have yours. So breathe and let it go. We got you.”   
  
Noctis stared at him, stunned. His throat closed tight, choking on an emotion he couldn’t really identity. He nodded weakly.   
  
Prompto smiled at him. “Great! Now, do you have a working blu-ray player here? Cause we gotta finish Frozen.”   
  
“What, do you just carry a copy of that movie around?” Gladio asked.   
  
“It’s Cindy’s favorite movie! Of course I do!”   
  
Oh Astrals. He had friends.   
  
Actual real friends.   
  
Noctis watched the three of them and felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He ducked his head, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.   
  
He had friends.   
  
-.-.-   
  
Prompto was buzzing with nervous energy as they stepped back into the Citadel. The sun was dipping, settling on the horizon and painting the sky red and orange.   
  
Noctis insisted on returning and properly apologizing to Regis for them leaving. Which, okay, fine. Yeah, Regis was too nice of a guy to just straight up abandon like that. But it was only for one night so… hopefully… things were okay? Prompto could be optimistic.   
  
Nyx was the first to ambush them.   
  
“Noctis!” He scooped Noctis up into a tight hug. “You had me worried.”   
  
“W-what happened to your Kingsglaive uniform?” Noctis asked, pulling away from the hug.   
  
Nyx was no longer dressed in his Kingsglaive uniform; his clothes were a rich blue instead. The crest of Kingsglaive was gone, replaced with another.   
  
“Oh, I quit,” Nyx said.   
  
What?!   
  
“You quit?” Noctis quietly shrieked. “And is that Izunia family crest?!”   
  
“Yup,” Nyx said, smug. “I’m officially part of your family’s bodyguards.”   
  
“The Izunia family doesn’t keep bodyguards. I can’t afford to pay you,” Noctis sputtered.   
  
“You actually can, with your back pay,” Nyx said. “But that doesn’t matter. My paycheck is going to come from the Sophiar family.”   
  
Noctis whirled around, glaring at Prompto. “Why is the Sophiar family paying Nyx to be my bodyguard?!”   
  
Prompto grinned. Oh, Uncle Cor was running with that idea fully.   
  
“You missed Cor’s declaration that you were the closest thing he has to a son or heir,” Nyx said, ten times more amused.   
  
“We’re cousins!” Prompto chirped.   
  
“The family resemblance is uncanny,” Ignis said.   
  
“Oh yeah, can’t tell you apart,” Gladio said.   
  
Noctis threw his hands up in the air. “I leave for a week and you all go crazy!”   
  
“That seems to be an accurate enough assessment.”   
  
Everyone turned to see Regis standing at the top of the stairway, looking down at them.   
  
Prompto gulped. He didn’t look angry. In fact, Regis was looking at them calmly.   
  
Noctis bowed. “Your Majesty.”

Prompto hastily followed, bowing as well.  
  
“Welcome back,” Regis said.   
  
“I take full responsibility for Ignis, Gladio and Prompto leaving,” Noctis said. “It is my fault that they left in the first place.”   
  
What. “Noct!” Prompto hissed.   
  
“Very well,” Regis said. “Let’s discuss your punishment then, Noctis.”   
  
Noctis nodded, heading up the stairs after Regis.   
  
“Oh Noctis,” Nyx said.   
  
“I’m going to punch him once he gets out of there,” Prompto said, irritated. Did they or did they not just have a conversation about having each other’s backs?   
  
“Get in line,” Gladio said.   
  
“I have first dibs,” Ignis said. “One day we’re going to get it through his thick head that he does not need to protect us.”   
  
Right! Punching Noctis. First thing on Prompto’s list.   
  
Except he didn’t see Noctis for the rest of the night. Regis either. Even after Prompto, Ignis, Gladio and Clarus headed out to deal with the daemons for the night.   
  
This wasn’t good.   
  
-.-.-   
  
Everyone woke the following morning to a crash of magical power falling over the Citadel.   
  
“Daemons?” Gladio asked as they sprinted towards the source.   
  
“No alarms went off! Doesn’t feel like there’s a daemon nearby!” Ignis shouted back.   
  
“Wait, is it coming from the throne room?!” Prompto asked as they skidded around the corner they felt the magic coming from.   
  
Cor and Drautos were already there, powered up and cutting down the doors with in a swift double attack.   
  
There, sitting on the throne, eyes glowing red from the magic and the crystal floating in his outstretched hand, was Noctis.   
  
“Regis! What did you do?!” Drautos roared.   
  
Regis, who was standing next to the throne, smiled at him. The magic surrounding Noctis faded. “Just in time Drautos,” Regis said.   
  
“Allow me to introduce Noctis Lucis Caelum, my heir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* 8D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't tip you off, I took canon, set it on fire and rebuilt everything from scratch. So yes, that's why Cindy is now Prompto's adorable bby sister and Iris is Gladio's mom and why daemons function a little differently. 
> 
> Oh Noct, you're going to make friends and you're going to like it. LMAO 
> 
> A good portion of fic is already written, so I'm hoping to keep bi-weekly updates unless RL kicks me in the butt. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
